Living Behind a Shattered Mirror
by cinder16
Summary: Deidara is under mind control by Orochimaru and is sent to destroy the Akatsuki starting with their profits and then a well planned attempt at killing Madara Uchiha himself. Can the Uchiha stop this catastrophe before Pein orders his loves end? Hard Yaoi!
1. Lovers Embrace

**(A/N) Babysitting my sister so the first chapter might not be very good. **

**I do not own Naruto, Cupcakes, Yaoi, or tacos….I just really want to, TT_TT**

**Based off of:**__

**An Uchiha's Love Life: TobiMadara's Revenge**

* * *

* * *

Lying between the warm sheets of Deidara's bed, the blonde bomber pondered his life thus far. His partner had recently revealed his true identity. He grimaced at the thought of his bouncy, mask covered Tobi was actually the immortal Madara Uchiha. Deidara rolled over and hugged the pillow that Madara had recently used.

"He left almost an hour ago and it still smells like him, "he sighed inwardly as he took a long, deep breath.

He relaxed further into the sheets. Ever since he woke up this morning in Madara's arms, Dei chan could only think of the romantically, erotic night he previously had. He could live his life like this forever. Being ravished every night, loved unconditionally, and having someone who gave a fuck if he was alive or not; it was like a dream.

The blonde closed his eyes and went into a light enjoyable sleep.

* * *

**Outside-Somewhere**

Madara sat on a boulder within sight of his hidden base. He couldn't believe how no ninja noticed the sealed entrance. He didn't worry too much about it though. There was no way anyone could get in without the secret knowledge of its entrance. The Uchiha glanced down at his trade-mark orange mask he had hanging around his neck.

He hated the blasted mask, but loved the freedom it gave him. No one was able to tell him how to act or behave when he was behind it, but as Madara, he loved the unbelievable power and the deadly skill of being an Uchiha. As he thought of these things, the Uchiha pulled a hidden cigarette out of his pouch. He never really knew when he started smoking, but the occasional drag made him feel better.

With a flick of his finger (_and a little chakra_) he lit the cigarette between his lips and watched the smoke curl into the early morning air. He took a deep breath of the toxic smoke, but being immortal had its advantages. He smiled to himself happily.

"I can't wait to brag to Pein about this…, "Madara snickered, "that brat always tells me about him and Konan. It's time for a little revenge."

He blew the smoke out in the air, watching it dissipate slowly. It felt like nothing in his life could go wrong. It made him to almost want to give up world domination…almost. Without further ado, the Uchiha put out his half smoked cigarette on the boulder he was sitting on, lifted himself up, and went walking back to 'his' Akatsuki base.

* * *

**Many Days Later**

Deidara dealt with Tobi like always did, but somehow it felt different. He put up his usual front with the others around, but behind the scenes…..

Now, was one of these moments. The bomber walked into his room and closed the door behind himself. Somehow the days here felt like they've been getting longer and longer. He wanted to just make art out of everyone and everything right about now. Luckily, he didn't have that much clay on his right now. The blonde was momentarily distracted by thoughts of murder. Behind him, the bedroom door silently clicked open. A familiar orange masked ninja crept in.

The Blondes' ninja sense kicked in. Somehow, something didn't feel right. The rooms' aura changed quickly from calm to eerie. His room never felt eerie before. An enemy must be close by! Before the bomber had a chance to reach for his clay for defense, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest, quickly immobilizing him.

The hold was tight, almost breathtaking, but somehow not crushing. By their strength, the bomber knew whoever these limbs belonged to, they were a force to be reckoned with. The hold squeezed tighter as the blonde felt his hair being nuzzled away from the back of his neck. Tender, warm kisses were placed by his unknown lover.

Deidara knew these actions. They could only be one person in the world. Anyone else would have killed, hurt, or done something even worse to him by now. The places where Madara kissed him tingled and made his legs go weak. The arms around him shifted. One hand drifted up his shirt, under the fishnets. The other went south, under his jeans and boxers.

Shivers of pleasure ran down his body. He loved this feeling of sexual freedom. It was like art; fleeting. It had the tedious, but pleasurable work of preparing your art, but it also had the instantaneous explosion at the end made it all worthwhile. The hand on the blondes' chest toyed with his taut nipple as the other hand rubbed tenderly up and down his partially erect member. Groans of pleasure came from his lips.

A low, sensuous snickered echoed around the room.

"You know how that noise gets me hot, Senpai, "Madara spoke devishly in his normally voice.

The Uchiha gently tugged the bombers member causing him to groan even more. Madara loved it when his 'little firecracker' went wild in his hands. He loved that man to no end and he promised to prove it. This little pet name was only the beginning.

As the Uchiha's hands roamed, the blonde started to pant and shake. The immortal knew his way around in any bedroom. Madara went back to leaving little kisses and hickies on his prisoners' neck. No doubt Deidara would be blasting him to bits with a clay centipede later. Now was the best time to let his emotions out and warn his lover of the events that would soon unfold.

Madara picked up and carried his partner to his bed. He sat the bomber down gently enough to make the beds springs barely squeak in resistance.

"There's something I must discuss with you,"the raven colored Uchiha said gently.

Deidara was panting slightly as he gazed up at his partner with lust filled eyes.

"I have to tell you that it's extremely important that you never tell **anyone** of my existence, my true self, or my plans," he continued as he stroked the blondes' panting chest.

"This organization is very secretive. Most of the members don't even know who I am…and I plan to keep it that way."

The momentary pause in the ravens' speech was caused by his Senpai, who reached out to massage his partners' member. Madara grabbed the bombers' wrist and bent down to his level.

"Promise me you won't let any of this information leak," he asked with a slight snarl in his accent.

The hazy in his partners blue eyes cleared for a moment. The Uchiha let go of the hand he was holding and grabbed a hold of the half erect form in his Senpai's jeans. This reaction caused low, wanting moan to come from his Senpai's throat.

"Promise me," he repeated.

"I….I pro…promise…,"the blonde retorted between gasps and cries for his lovers touch.

A final smile crossed the Uchiha's features.

* * *

**(A/N) A sweet cliffy if I do say so myself ^_- Chapter Two will come out after some reviews and arguments of what I didn't add or need to add. BTW, I got to go take my dog out to pee. So, review away. :D**


	2. We've been Tapped

**(A/N) Sorry to all that have been awaiting the second chapter. Even you Kisafan! *sighs* the holidays have been keeping me extremely busy. Updating may be a little slow for a while. Thanks for all the lovely and sometimes nagging reviews. **

**As usual, I don't own Naruto, Cupcakes, Yaoi, or any of the other things that I really, really want. TT_TT**

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**IN PEIN'S OFFICE**

The 'supposed' leader of the Akatsuki sat at his desk. He continued to stare at the clock hanging on the wall. The clock ticked to the time of 10:13 am. The red head thought over his role in the organization thus far. While having the title of the leader, the aspect of having some orange masked moron as his leader didn't appeal to him. In truth, if people knew the real leader, they would piss themselves in fear, but instead Pein kept the role of the respected Akatsuki leader while his boss played the retard. Fortunately, one day Madara would finally take his throne when the war commenced, but right now, that was the last thing on the Uchiha's mind.

Pein thought over the events that happened in the last month or so between the raven immortal and the blonde artist. Personally, the red head thought that it was flat out moronic to reveal for Madara to show his true identity to one of his 'tools'. On the other hand, Pein himself was madly in love with a certain blue haired woman and would fight to the death for his little angels' safety. The ginger headed man rubbed his hands together in thought. All the while, a tan folder sitting on his desk got his attention.

Konan gave him the folder earlier and said that it was urgent. The mission had something to do with getting more intel in other villages and the possibility of bringing up the Akatsuki's treasury in the process. Pein sighed inwardly, exhaustion and frustration in his voice.

"I have to get my ass up and go wake Madara up for this mission," He growled annoyed with himself, "I hope he's not cranky or there'll be hell to pay."

Pein picked up the tan folder, examining its contents.

"The Hidden Waterfall Village, huh," he grumbled, "Sounds kinda like a homecoming for Kakuzu."

He head tucked the folder under his arm and went down the hallway towards his Bosses' temporary quarters.

* * *

**TOBI'S AND DEIDARA'S ROOM**

Deidara was lying on his side in the rumpled sheets of his shared bed, gazing up at Madara sleepily. The artist felt utterly relaxed by their latest joining and was completely satisfied by his life thus far. He would gladly give up his art just to feel his lovers embrace each and every day. Madara caught his eye and glanced down at the blonde in his arms. When he met his lovers gaze, he smiled happily and almost proudly at him. The gentle azure gleam from the blonde was getting the raven immortal hot. The little firecracker was a fuzzy mess as he kept staring at the raven like it was the first time seeing another human being.

Madara's thoughts began to drift into a warm simple place, but unfortunately, his senses were soon replaced by his own ninja instincts. A tiny shifting noise that came from the door of the bedroom caused his body to become rigid. He pulled away from his blonde prize with imaginable speed, stood in a protective stance, grabbed a weapon in his battle torn hands, and finally prepared for whatever was to come.

The door before him creaked slowly open and allowed the hallways light to pour into the darkened room. The Uchiha's expression softened when he saw his red headed fall man peek into the once dark room.

"Are you decent, Madara Sama?," the red head asked cautiously.

The raven immortal put his blade away as the bomber that was recently lying down stood up, covered only in a wrinkled blanket.

"What's going on, un?," the sex ragged blonde groaned in question.

Pein ignored his leaders' lover and furrowed his brows with a serious expression. He glared directly at the nude raven man, trying not to get distracted like some nervous teenager.

* * *

"I got a folder on some new assistance for the team, but-," he began to say to the spiky immortal."

"But…..?,"Madara questioned without any joy in his voice.

Pein glanced down at his sandal clad feet, his expression quickly changing from serious to extremely nervous. A deep blush crept across the red heads ivory flesh.

"Please put some pants on Madara Sama. I can't speak seriously while you're like this."

The immortal blushed in confusion. He couldn't be serious! Who knew the overly pierced, self proclaimed god was such a nervous ninny? Madara grinned like a mad man and laughed loudly, the shameless sound echoed throughout the small room. Deidara stared at both the men, literally in the dark about what was going on between the two.

"Fine, you big baby," the raven laughed as he wrapped himself with the same blanket his lover was wrapped in.

The two men held onto each other sexily, but casually while Pein cleared his throat, preparing himself for the explanation he would have to give for the untimely interruption.

"Ahem," he said in his best calming voice, "I need you to go to the Hidden Waterfall Village and speak with a certain noble about joining our cause."

Madara nodded and stepped forward casually, completely ignoring his nudity. Pein tried to keep his expression calm.

"Fine, I'll be back soon," the raven said to his lover.

The red head coughed, interrupting the immortals concentration.

"Madara Sama, I actually have another task for you," Pein commented, "Something more along the lines of deciphering some paperwork."

The raven frowned, lines forming on his perfect skin. Did he mean that his little firecracker was going to be the one to go to a strange village? He didn't like being away from his artistic toy. Not for long anyway. Madara wasn't clingy, but certainly didn't trust any other decent looking man around his porcelain-like partner.

* * *

"I'll take it," Deidara spoke up, relinquishing his feminine-like position next to the raven man.

Madara glanced sideways in suspicion. Maybe getting out of the confines of the base would be a good thing. In reality, the time consuming task of screwing Madara almost constantly made the blonde ache to stretch his wings. Pein nodded in agreement to his answer.

"Get ready. You have a meeting to attend to," Pein ordered, stepping out of the way to the door.

After a few minutes, Deidara walked out of the room, swaying his hips as he went. Behind him, a very nervous looking Uchiha stared at his back. The raven man was tempted to grab his orange mask and accompany him, not matter what Pein ordered. A small streak of anger and jealousy went through the immortal after his lover left on a large clay infused bird.

"What's the meaning of this?," He snarled at Pein, using the rings as a mental link.

The sliver rennigan eyes of the red head glanced over at his leader as he answered coldly,

"I think we've been tapped."

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it's late. There's been holidays, writers block, babysitting, colds, deaths (not j/k), and many other things going on lately. I've rewrote this chapter at least three times. I know it sucks. Later, you'll understand what Pein means by being tapped. As usual review so you can help me plan the next chapter. Happy Holidays, to you all! **


	3. Where's Senpai

**(A/N) Chapter Three is finally here! ^_^ Orochimaru will soon make his entrance. Be aware there might be some flashbacks going on. **

**I say again and again, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hidan would be my personal bitch. Yay dominatrix! ^_^**

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**PEIN'S OFFICE (YET AGAIN)**

"I think we've been tapped," Pein coldly told Madara.

Madara paced around the red heads sealed office frustrated. With the mood he was in, he didn't even have the desire to be 'Tobi' today. Pein noticed his uneasiness and took careful steps around him. It wasn't a wise idea to toy with the immortal raven, especially while he was in a bad mood.

"Madara," Pein said calmly, "please take off Sasori's ring."

The raven met the gingers gaze, but after a moment he decided to follow his instruction. Pein followed suit.

"We can't use the rings to communicate anymore," he continued to explain.

The ravens' anger was near the boiling point by separation anxiety and worry.

"Why in the hell can't I? I designed the damned rings!," he yelled at the red head.

Pein kept his body language cool. He was no match for his superior and he knew better than to push his luck. Instead, he stayed relaxed no matter how much raw chakra that the immortal Madara Uchiha emitted.

Pein sat on the edge of his desk to keep his legs from shaking in fear. In the back of his mind, the animalistic instinct to survive was telling his body to run from the immortal. However, that would be the worst decision he would ever make. The instant he could get his hands on the door knob, he would get struck down, most likely in multiple pieces.

Instead of pondering his death, Pein took a deep calming breath and decided to speak.

"A few weeks ago Konan took the normal check on the rings mental links, but noticed something that was unusual. "

Madara raised an eyebrow in curiosity, his body language seemingly relaxed as everything was getting out in the open.

"It seems that Orochimaru's link has been active for the last few weeks," Pein continued to say.

The raven smirked evilly. What could the snake do? The ginger shifted nervously before he spoke again.

"I have a bad feeling, Madara. I think he might do something to Deid-," he couldn't finish the sentence.

The immortal seemingly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him roughly by the throat. The back of his pierced head banged against the wall, immediately blurring his vision with pain. The longer Pein was alone with his superior, the more he understood his feelings toward the artist.

"What in the hell are you talking about, Yahiko?," the raven snarled dangerously.

* * *

The ginger ignored the fact that his real name was used. He understood the feelings that Madara was showing. He did the same thing the first time that Konan got hurt under his watch. He tugged at the tight hold of Madara's strong hands as he quickly lost the formality.

"You've been bragging to me about your 'joining' for weeks and that's the only link that's been accessed. You do remember that Orochimaru has a bone to pick with you right?"

Madara let Pein drop from his hold. The ginger rubbed his newly bruised throat before watching the ravens' reaction. For once, his boss was a little like his old overdramatic and sometimes lovable self. Madara began rubbing his chin like an old man while he stared off into space.

Pein expected a serious remark from his too often playfully foolish leader, but as usual was wrong.

"Err….was he the one that I walking in on while they were jerking it," his boss asked questionly.

The ginger literally face palmed **(big time). **Madara was on occasion about a quart low on common sense. Pein's frustration hit an all time high.

"Damn it you old coot," he yelled the immortal angrily, "that was Hidan!"

He was steamed. Was the moron really the forgetful?

"Oh yeah," the raven laughed, "That's how I found out that the drapes matched the carpet."

The ginger sighed in defeat. Maybe it was best that he was the brains in the operation right now. Every time he decided to speak to the real him or even 'Tobi' it felt like he was getting more and more senile.

"Okay, okay," Madara said, suddenly getting more serious, "I do remember. It's just that I don't think that Orochimaru would be that shallow. His usual antics are just a little more…..colorful."

Of course, he was right. It didn't change the bad sense that Pein was getting.

"I don't care," he warned the other, "just don't say you didn't expect if anything does happen to him."

The immortal rubbed his hands together in worry.

"You're not helping my anxiety, Pein."

The red head started walking toward the exit. Staying in Madara's presence for too long usually does things to a sane persons mind. He decided not to play his games. Instead, he kept his concentration on escaping the immortals perverted grasp.

Pein reached out to the door knob, but froze when a dark shadow towered over him.

"You know-," the Uchiha sexily teased, "one of these days I ought to teach you a lesson about leading me on."

The smaller man gripped the doorknob and prepared to leave. Before he did, the self proclaimed god turned back toward the Uchiha and playfully commented,

"I don't think you're little firecracker would appreciate you cheating."

A gentle smile crossed his features as the pierced man left.

"Yeah, you're right," he whispered in relief.

* * *

**AT THE HIDDEN WATERFALL VILLAGE**

Deidara soared above the radar of the Waterfall village. The village's trademark giant tree and rushing water made the blonde relax. The sound of rushing water gave off a rushing sound that the blonde was only accustomed to as an aftershock of his art. The bomber absorbed the sound of the water to relax his nerves. In the meantime, he pulled out the scroll that Pein had given him for the mission.

"Meet at 6:00pm, get noble to join, blah, blah, blah….," Dei chan read aloud from the paper.

He used his scope to get a better look at the meeting place from the distance of the late afternoon sky. A group of guard ninja's were positioned around the upscale teahouse that the scroll determined to be the meeting place.

"Oh great," he sighed inwardly, "I have to deal with ninja rejects if this gets out of hand, un."

The bomber pulled his bird against the flow of wind and decided to land out of view of any of the villagers. Somehow, he had an off feeling about this meeting and it had nothing to do with the absence of 'Tobi'. He shook the nagging feeling and shrank his art small enough to put in his pouch for later use.

After the chills that were running up his spine calmed, the blonde man prepared himself for the 'business meeting' he was forced to attend. With one last glance at his watch, it read 5:47 pm. Time to get the show started.

* * *

**AT THE AKATSUKI BASE 11:34PM**

Madara became very nervous as the hours ticked by. He refused to leave Pein's office while in this mood. Even clad in his 'Tobi' mask, he retained his Uchiha qualities.

"Um…Tobi….,"Pein questioned, trying to keep his superiors' cover, "why are you pacing?"

A few hours after their meeting about the rings, Madara refused to go anywhere that reminded him of his lover until his timely return.

"Tobi just wants Senpai…,"Madara whined, trying to stay in character.

Pein sighed, trying to control his normally brutal temper.

"He'll be fine, Tobi. I might have been over thinking things when I spoke about Deidara Sama earlier."

Madara paced around the office like an animal with fleas. It had been a long while since he had been separated from his Senpai. It made his skin crawl and his blood crazy mind whirl with terrible images the longer he was away from the blonde.

"Please sir, "Pein pleaded, "sit down. Nothing is going to happ-,"

The door to his office was immediately opened by the blue haired angel known only as Konan. The woman strode in quickly. She ignored the fact that both men were in a discussion and stepped up to Pein's' desk. The woman slammed her hands down on the leaders' desk.

"Sir there's a problem," she stated urgently, "we lost communication with Deidara!"

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry people. I just adore cliffys. XD I even done this chapter the same day as chapter two. Be glad I love you all sooo much. Just try and guess what's gonna happen next. **


	4. Enter  Orochimaru

**(A/N) Chapter Four is here! ^_^ Okay, maybe a little late, but shit happens. Especially holidays, resurfacing loves of old, revenge plotting if I ever get my hands on my ex's boyfriend (Hidan Moment), and other stuff. **

**

* * *

**

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, I would send Madara to destroy my enemies for a cookie. Extra chocolate chip, too. (.)**

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**PEIN'S OFFICE**

"Sir there's a problem," she stated urgently, "we lost communication with Deidara!"

'Tobi' jumped up from his seat. The chair clattered to the floor, threatening to splinter into a million pieces.

"I….I was right," Pein thought, the tension evident even to himself.

Fear went through the red heads body. Who knew what Madara was capable of when he was mad? It was like an apocalypse. If the bomber had actually died on his mission….Jashin, have mercy…..

Madara was frozen from shock. He had absolutely no idea how to react. A million possibilities ran through his mind of his lovers' fate. Sweat slowly ran down Konan's jaw. She completely forgot about Madara and his 'situation' when the last transmission came in. She was only concerned with her job before realizing the hell she just let loose.

Pein's office was heavy with tension. Madara just take anymore of this hell. The immortal adjusted his mask absentmindedly and trudged toward the exit. He had to escape. To where? He had no idea, but leaving this damned office was a start. Before he had a chance to reach the door knob, Konan instantly stopped him.

"Madara," she stated in her 'no nonsense' tone, "it won't be good if you leave here in your _'state'_."

She moved to block his exit. There was no doubt the woman was bold, if not daring. The sensible part of the raven's mind clicked. She was right, but he had to do something. He wouldn't let him go, not that easy anyway.

* * *

**LOCATION-UNKNOWN /TIME-UNKNOWN**

Deidara groaned lightly to himself. He was sore, cold, and for some reason damp. All he could see was darkness. The last few things that the blonde remembered was sitting down and speaking with a particularly unusual client. The noble was pale, stoic, and just a tad bit creepy. For some odd reason, this felt familiar to him. It seemed the longer that he and the noble spoke, the closer the guards were getting to both of them.

The bomber kept his body as relaxed as humanly possible without lowering his guard. He was sure that he didn't appear violent in any way towards the pale noble. As the minutes slowly drawled on, the blonde man was nearly being suffocated by the sense of danger.

"You seem on edge," the noble's raspy voice said.

The blonde man resisted the urge to fidget. He used the remainder of his self control on his manors.

"I know, sir. I apologize, un," he stated calmly, "something just doesn't feel right."

Deidara wished that he had caught himself with that comment. Kakuzu was sure to rip his head off like he does Hidan if this deal goes wrong. The decisive sound of snickering echoed through the fancy teahouse.

The blonde thought he was going crazy. For a split second the humorous laughter sounded like a 'ku ku ku ku' noise. In that moment, he remembered that particular noise. Shock engulfed the Akatsuki nin. He stood up abruptly, causing the 'guards' to transform out of their disguises into their standard Sound Village uniforms.

The action was instantaneous. The very moment the blonde was able to jump away from his enemies, Orochimaru shed the mortal flesh he was wearing, and struck. The snakes' attack was what stuck with him the most. His adrenaline poured through his veins like an addicting drug as he witnessed the snake demon stretch his neck out and sink its long fangs deep into his flesh with massive veracity.

* * *

**(END FLASHBACK)**

He hated the seemingly slow motion action he knew as his defeat. Unfortunately, these were the thoughts that came to him first. The thoughts were just coming back to him now. Deidara shook his head lightly. He hated himself for being stuck in this position. The more he sat in his prison, the more he was able to despise his surroundings.

Besides the simple soreness he had expected, the bomber found that his hands were bound, he was blindfolded.

Deidara couldn't stand lying on the wet floor any longer. He lifted himself up off the floor with what little strength he had and sat up against what he guessed was the wall of his prison.

* * *

**INSIDE OF OROCHIMARU'S HIDEOUT/TORTURE CHAMBER**

Far above where his captive was hidden, Orochimaru stood in the darkness of his chamber pondering his next move. He didn't expect that the all mighty Madara Uchiha would let his lover run around all by his lonesome. This little 'mistake' of the immortal could turn out to be very fun for the snake. In the midst of his plotting, light from outside of the room poured into his chamber.

"Lord Orochimaru," a familiar voice asked, "I was curious of your intentions of the man you're holding captive."

The snake turned toward his assistant and laughed.

"He's part of my little game of revenge, Kabuto," Oro chan said darkly, "I'm just getting revenge where revenge is due."

Kabuto discreetly stepped out of the chamber as coolly as he came. Obviously, he didn't want to get any further into Orochimaru's twisted world more than he needed to. Darkness consumed the chamber once more. When the evil snake felt that he was alone, he began to plot his enemy's defeat.

"Madara," the snake hissed to himself, "you will pay. No one threatens me and gets away with it."

Orochimaru imagined the past. A dark passageway sat before him. The passage was lit by only torches as the sound of unknown creatures and experiments screeching were trapped in his memory.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry if it's a little short, but having writers block lately. TT_TT I'm trying to get into the good parts. Damn you filler! **

**p.s. ~ It's hard bouncing between scenes. *sigh***


	5. Orochimaru's Memory

**(A/N) It's been a while since I updated, but don't fret. I post a new chappie like every week or so. School has been taking up a lot of my time. Not to mention the crippling writers block. I blame laziness and trying to keep people from reading over my shoulder when I write yaoi scenes. -_-  
**

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, Most of the Akatsuki men would be my personal sex slaves. BOOYAA! :D**

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**___

**Within Orochimaru's Memories**

A much younger snake demon strolled quietly behind his 'Senpai'. Orochimaru groaned out of boredom. Oh how he tired of the lifeless man known as Sasori. The snake glanced down at the scuffling Hiruko.

"What a stupid defense," Oro chan mentally hissed, "I could take him down and he says he's _**'my'**_ Danna?"

Sasori groaned from within his puppet, breaking his partner from his bored trance. Orochimaru stopped in mid step and gave a questioning look at his partner.

"Leave me be," Hiruko growled deeply, "I want to be alone."

Soon after those few words were spoken, the puppet man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru stared at the place where his Senpai once stood. The snake gave a bored sigh and brushed his dark hair from his face.

"I guess this gives me a chance to explore this military base they call home," he thought to himself.

At one time, the Akatsuki's secret base was much bigger than it is today. However, not all of its shrinkage in size was caused by '_random_' explosions. The reasons for today's restrictions were caused by this albino snake demon.

* * *

Orochimaru went along with his thoughts and walked down the torch lit hallways of the Akatsuki base. He looked at the multitude of blank doors and empty rooms as he strolled further down into the darkness. He passed the area where bedrooms were kept and ventured into a place totally unknown. The snake turned a few corners, keeping his mind clear with the sound of the torches flickering flames.

The small noise was a little comforting, but something somewhere just didn't feel right. The sound of muffled talking caught the young snakes' attention.

"What's that," he wondered?

Curiosity got the better of him. I mean, Sasori tells him what to do, why not take the time to do something that he wants to do? It's only fair, right? Orochimaru walked until he found the source of the noise. He stopped in front of a blank wall pondering his next move.

"A dead end," the snake questioned, "Is this some kind of secret passageway?"

He gently pressed his palm against the cold wall, hoping that he was wrong.

**

* * *

**

**Within The Hidden Chamber**

"Madara, you can't be serious?," a familiar red head's voice said.

"Don't worry about it," a deeply masculine voice cooed, "I just want some personal company."

The conversation continued as Orochimaru slowly edged down the newly discovered passageway. From the lighting, the snake could only see the shadows of the people speaking. He wondered what they were talking about, but from what he could see and hear, Pein was one of them. The other, he had no idea. All he knew was that the shadow had long spiky hair and wearing what looked like armor.

"I got to get a better look," the snake thought nervously.

He inched toward a darkened corner, sure that whoever he was spying on wouldn't see or hear him. Once settled, the snake looked up at the two men.

"I still can't believe that you of all people are like that," Pein commented.

Orochimaru stared at the other man's back. The man's shoulders slumped, expressing his emotions.

"It's nice having options, Yahiko," the deep voice answered calmly, "You should try it sometime. It's real relaxing and maybe just a little bit kinky."

A smirk crossed Pein's face at the others words.

"Well, I don't want it. I might eventually, but nows not the best time," Pein said to the spiky man, "besides, I'm trying to get together with Konan."

Orochimaru pulled himself further away from view.

"Who is that and why did he call Leader Sama, Yahiko?"

Unfortunately, the he never got a chance to know all the answers he wanted to know. A loud snarl escaped the cage that was set behind the hidden snake demon. The noise made the timid snake jump and yelp. Oh crap!

* * *

Did he really just announce where he was hiding? The mysterious, spiky haired man flung around, anger evident on his face. He had no idea what to do. Do I run or just explain myself? He didn't have a chance for either one. Immediately, the spiky haired man slammed the snake onto the floor with powerful force.

"Who are you?," the man snarled viciously.

The spiky man controlled his urge to cut the albino's throat as Pein appeared behind him, extremely pissed off.

"I…I,uh…..," Orochimaru stuttered in shock.

The grip around the snake's throat tightened, cutting off his airway.

"Madara, he's one of Sasori's newest partners."

The raven snarled in anger.

"I should kill you right now," Madara growled, "no one finds my lab and lives."

Pein glared at them both, as if he was the one in control of the tense situation. Suddenly, a thought occurred to the raven Uchiha. He leaned down to the snake demon and whispered into his ear.

"We'll start with a little fun, before I decide how to destroy you."

Orochimaru couldn't move with the raven man's strong grip on him. He squirmed and tried to free himself. During this attempt, Madara moved his free hand along the snakes' body. The albino man froze when his captors' hand grabbed between his legs. A shocked scream escaped his lips. Orochimaru wasn't used to being manhandled…well, not like this.

"Madara…..," Pein groaned, "why do you always insist on getting your fix by trying to screw anything on two legs?"

The spiky haired demon pouted slightly at the others insensitive words. He thought over the red heads words for a moment before lifting the snake up off of his feet into the air.

"I guess, red here just saved your scaly ass," the raven demon snickered, "but….-"

A dark gleam in the Uchiha's eyes caught his attention. The snake made the mistake of a lifetime. He looked into the eyes of an Uchiha.

* * *

The snake kicked and screamed. He knew the power of the sharingan since he had the pleasure of meeting the ever popular Itachi Uchiha.

"Let me go!"

Madara laughed darkly. He loved it when his play things squirmed. It gave him the feeling like a god. No wonder Pein liked it this way. Reluctantly, the Uchiha let go of the frightened snake and watched him run away.

"Next time, we play by my rules," he yelled at the snake demon as he ran away.

Soon after that tormenting event, Orochimaru defaulted from the Akatsuki without a word.

* * *

**In Orochimaru's Hidden Base**

The simple thought of that horrid piece of his past made the snake shiver. How could he, of all people, be scarred from a near molestation and rape.

"Damn him," he growled, "he won't get the upper hand again. Not while I'm alive."

He walked down the hallway toward his dungeon with revenge on his mind. From within the dungeon, however, a certain blonde sat awaiting his sentence. Orochimaru pushed open the prison door and stared down at the blonde beauty before him.

"I'll be sure to be gentle with you," the snake hissed at the wide eyed blonde as he licked his lips with his expertly long tongue.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay! My special little cliffy's! That's all I could think of for Oro chan's memory, sorry. Please review or no OroDei yaoi! :0**


	6. The Snake and The Bird

**(A/N) Another Chapter in one day! Thank you Cole-Hyuuga for the first comment on chapter five. **

**This yaoi is dedicated to you! Sorry, story requires it to be a rape and sorry if it sucks ****.**

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would go away, Deidara would be my pervy pet, and Madara would be my best friend helping me molest him. XD**

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**In Orochimaru's Dungeon**

The snake licked his lips as he stared at his golden prey.

"This ought to be amusing," he hissed menacingly, "I've never been with a blonde. I wonder if it's natural."

Deidara stared at him angrily. Even with the blindfold and bondage, he was able to find the source of the threatening words.

"Fuck you, snake!," Deidara gruffly spat.

A sinister smile crossed Orochimaru's face. He leaned in close to his prey and spoke in a harsh whisper.

"My thought's exactly….."

* * *

Deidara had no idea what he meant. In all the time in the Akatsuki, Itachi had failed to mention his own 'close encounter' with the snake demon. Apparently, wanting his body had more than one meaning. The blonde pressed his body tightly against the cold walls of his prison in an attempt to escape his enemy's threatening touch.

The problem was, there was no escape. He could feel the albino demons' cruel touch on his skin. Without his sight, the bomber didn't even have the closure of knowing what was happening to him. The snake grinned ear to ear. He knew what his captive was thinking.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?," he questioned.

Deidara clenched his jaw.

"How dare this sick bastard mess with me?," the bomber thought.

He refused to answer the albino. Orochimaru was overjoyed to have this little amount of torture at his fingertips. The snake brushed his fingers across his preys' cheek.

"Well, well," Oro chan snickered, "I guess I'll have my fun. Enjoy the ride….ku ku ku ku…."

* * *

In the moments that followed, Deidara never hated this snake or even himself this much. He couldn't see, but he could certainly feel. What he felt was the snakes' naturally cold hands rubbing up and down his sides and back as he was kissed by this traitorous demon.

"Let's start nicely," he hissed sexily.

Tears stung the blondes' eyes. Oh, how he hated himself. He was grateful that the blindfold covering his eyes was able soak up the tears, but unfortunately, the comfort would soon be gone. The snake leaned in and French kissed him. Out of reflex, the blonde clamped his jaw together and caught his captors' slithering appendage. Orochimaru gripped his preys' sides tightly enough for him to release with a pained gasp.

"You bitch," the snake growled, "how dare you bite me!"

With the same force inflicted to his ribs, his captor back handed him. The sheer force of it knocked the blonde on his back. The mixed taste of his and the snakes blood filled his mouth. Pain seared across his cheek and mouth. There was no doubt that his lip was busted and swelling. The bomber coughed, spitting some of the blood out of his mouth.

"Fuck being nice!," Orochimaru hissed.

The snake grabbed a handful of his captives' blood tinged locks and yanked him down onto the cold dungeon floor. The bomber gasped as he was thrown down. Apparently, this bastard meant business.

"I want you to see the sins I'm going to inflict on you," Oro chan darkly stated, "It'll make you remember your place here!"

He ripped the blindfold off his prey. He was satisfied as he was met with the scared blue eyes of his captive. The snake ripped the Akatsuki grade jeans from the bombers' waist and smiled at the sight.

"Oh, you are a true blonde," he snickered.

Deidara blushed nervously. The further the sick bastard went, the more he despised himself. He attempted to look away from the albino, but was jerked back to attention when the snake wrapped his fingers around his member.

"Gah….let g….go…," Dei chan pleaded.

So the torture begins…

* * *

Deidara was unable to move or resist the touches and movements of his captor. As the snake toyed with his half limp cock, the bomber thought of someone…anyone who could take him away from this hell. An image came to mind as the snake made his prey unwillingly horny.

"Well," Orochimaru toyed, "beg my name and maybe I'll be easier on you."

He slipped out his long, slightly bloody tongue and licked the blondes' neck seductively. His prey shivered as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Ma….mada…ra…aa…," the bomber moaned sadly.

Anger filled the snake.

"How many beatings does it take for you to understand," he snarled, "he won't come for you! You're at '_**my'**_ mercy!"

Orochimaru gripped the others' shoulders as hard as he could, earning a small, but pained yell. Without hesitation or a tinge of remorse, the snake roughly pumped his preys' cock. Unwillingly, the bomber felt himself harden even with the harsh treatment. Was he some kind of masochist or something? He didn't have time to worry about it. Reluctantly, the harsh treatment slowly went from pain to a low throbbing ecstasy.

The blonde let a half groan half yell escape his lips.

"Oh, god," he moaned out selflessly.

The snake smiled. This was the reaction that he was looking for.

"Good," the snake demon hissed, "just take it all in."

The speed of the snakes' hands increased as he leaned down to the blondes' lower region. He slipped out his long tongue out and teased the bomber's balls.

"Mnnn….," the blonde groaned in half orgasm, "uuuunnnnnn…"

The snake slowly toyed with his prey. Making him love every second of his sinful cheat on his raven lover. Orochimaru moved his tongue from just its secluded area and went down on the bombers' hardened member. A shock of warmth enveloped Deidara's senses. He shuddered, trying not to release just yet. It had been so long that he was went down on that it made him go wild.

Precum dripped from his cock as the overjoyed snake swallowed every drop. The snake licked and twirled his tongue across the blondes' hard member, making him squirm in his bindings.

"Now, it's my turn to have some fun," the demon lustily hissed.

He turned towards blonde with his hard, wet, and pale dick in hand. He was going to enjoy this. The snake leaned over his prey, preparing himself for what was going to happen next.

* * *

Deidara stared at the snake with lust filled blue eyes. For a moment, Orochimaru was taken aback. Was this why his enemy loved this man so much? No matter, soon it wouldn't even be a problem. He slammed himself deep into his prey, striking hard into his prostate. He did this repeatedly, causing the blonde to moan and shudder in pleasure. Orochimaru thrusted in sync with the bombers' bucking hips.

"Ha….harder," Deidara moaned, "Please fuck me harder!"

The snake pushed harder and faster, causing the bomber to cum. The reaction caused his walls to clamp down and spasm on the demons' hard dick. Soon after, the snake released his load, filling the man to the rim.

"Now, is the time to use one of Sasori's prized seals," Orochimaru thought between pants of ecstasy.

The snake moved his skilled hands quickly, making the necessary seals to put his plan into action. With tremendous force, the snake slammed his hands around the bombers' throat. The ink-like marks of the seal began to appear on his flesh. The searing pain of the forming marks made the blonde to scream out in tremendous pain.

"Now, you're body is mine…..ku ku ku ku…."

* * *

**(A/N) A little bit short, but two chapters in one day is totally awesome! Comment and again, sorry. The story was a little different before I actually put it on paper. T_T**


	7. Lost Memories

**(A/N) Chapter Seven is here! I'm on an updating roll! Plus, I'm having a little trouble on the sequence of events. I don't know if I should make Madara kill Orochimaru or not. Oh, the possibilities. **

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, I'd pay Kakuzu to entertain me by torturing Hidan. Man, I love the power of money. ^_^**

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**At The Akatsuki Base**

"For the last time, fuck off, motherfucker!," Hidan yelled out.

The silver haired immortal was totally pissed. Since the disappearance of Deidara, Tobi was getting clingy to anyone who would notice his existence. The happy, go lucky ninja wrapped his arms around the half nude waist of the immortal.

"But….but, Hidan Senpai-," the orange masked man whined.

Hidan struggled, trying to escape the others iron-like grasp.

"Fuck you! I'll sacrifice you to Lord Jashin if you don't let me go!"

The other members ignored the cartoon-like events going on between the two S-class criminals. The only signals showing they were aware of the events was Kakuzu twitching at the loud noise while he was attempting to count the wad of cash he kept in his coat pocket.

"Will you two shut up?," Kakuzu growled, annoyance leaking into his tone.

Hidan ignored his partner and kept pushing and pulling on Tobi's arms and shoulders.

"Why don't you go play with Deidara's corpse somewhere?,"Hidan yelled insensitively.

* * *

The arms around the Jashinist's waist finally released, but the effect of his uncaring words made a dent in Tobi's mood. A slip second after those words were spoken, the immortal felt a sharp pain across his cheek. For a moment, he was in shock. He knew his mouth always got him in trouble with other Akatsuki members, especially Kakuzu, but this?

Hidan rubbed his cheek and looked down at the now shuddering Tobi. Madara kept his anger under control as much as possible. He thought that he could use the immortals' personality as a temporary substitute for Deidara's usually angry mood, but how dare he say such things about his Senpai?

Madara stared up at the silver haired man, trying his damnest not to use his Sharingan or use the Tsukiomi to obliterate him.

"Sen….Senpai's not dead,"Madara choked out in his best Tobi voice, "he's just g…gone somewhere and Tobi can't find him."

Kakuzu walked over to where Hidan stood, no longer interested in counting his money.

"Hidan," the masked immortal said with his voice low, "Don't torture him. It's cruel."

The Jashinist turned toward his partner with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why in the fuck do you suddenly give a damn," he asked the other questionly, "you never care!"

Annoyance made the masked man twitch. Without a single thought, he lifted Hidan off his feet and tossed him over his shoulder like a cheap bounty.

"What the hell," Hidan screamed, "Put me down! Jashin damn you!"

Kakuzu took himself and his captive toward their bedroom, grumbling something about Hidan's loud mouth needing to be stitched closed. After a moment, the immortals' bedroom door closed with a low click. Madara was glad that Kakuzu occasionally to time to be 'nice' every once in a while. Madara cooled his temper. Oh, god how he missed and worried about his lover.

A sense of loneliness seeped through the orange masked ninja. He pondered, what if he never finds Deidara or worse….

"Tobi san….," Zetsu's white side said calmly.

Madara jumped. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his old 'mentor' emerge from the ground.

"**Wake the fuck up, lollipop head!**," Zetsu's dark side snarled.

Tobi turned around to face the plant man. Zetsu was fully aware of Madara's true position, but kept it quiet in the presence of the other Akatsuki members.

"Yes, Zetsu san," Tobi laughed happily, "Do you need me?"

* * *

Zetsu's expression hardened. Both sides were affected by this emotion. Madara instinctively activated his sharingan. It must be important.

"**Come with us if you don't want to be our lunch**," Zetsu's dark side ordered.

He followed the plant man into his bedroom. Normally, it would be a death sentence to go into Zetsu's room, but Madara seriously doubted that his spy was stupid enough to try anything like that. Once inside, Zetsu closed the door discreetly behind himself and his Leader.

"We have some good news," Zetsu's white side began to say.

"**And some bad news for you," **his black side continued.

Madara pulled off his orange mask and rubbed his temples. The days were getting increasingly stressful.

"What now?," the immortal Uchiha groaned tiredly.

Zetsu shifted inside of his oversized cloak and slowly took it off. Madara's eyes widened his mind instantly in the gutter.

"Is this some twisted way of trying to make me feel better?," he asked the bi-colored plant man.

Zetsu's white side gave a look of question as his dark side furrowed his brow in anger.

"**No you bisexual asshole,**" Zetsu snarled, "**It's about Deidara!"**

Madara stared at the plant. What in the world did he mean? Did he know where he was? The immortals mind raced with thoughts of seeing his lover safe and in one piece again.

"He attacked us," the plant continued, "It was like he didn't remember us."

Once rid of his cloak, the bi-colored ninja lifted the edge of his shirt to show Madara a deep gash and singe mark on his side and arms. The raven looked closely at the wounds. The pattern of the burns, the remnants of what looked to be clay, it had to be him!

"Where…..," Madara snarled viciously, "where is he?"

Both of Zetsu's sides sighed in unison.

"I wouldn't just walk up to him in his state," the white side commented, "**Especially if you don't want to be 'art'.**"

The plant stretched the last word, showing distaste in the bomber. The plant man stared at his Leader. He knew better than to push his buttons. The sooner he explained the better.

"It happened like this," Zetsu said as he began his story.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Forest**

Zetsu surveyed the area. Watching people as a spy got generally boring. The only thing that made it worthwhile is being able to catch a tasty snack. The noise of a nearby training area made Zetsu's mouth water. Young ninja's, perfect and tender.

He strolled toward the noise. The thoughts of young shinobi's made him even more hungry. Hell, morphing through the floor and walls makes a man hungry. A sense made Zetsu stop. He hid behind a tree to observe his meals. A simple trick, but one he was glad to have engrained in his memory.

The bi-colored ninja peeked around the tree to take a look at his prey.

"Sound ninja's," Zetsu mentally questioned, "I haven't had one of those in years."

The ninja's clad in masks and moo cow printed jeans moved quickly, avoiding their enemy's attacks. He watched the ninjas train. It wouldn't be too much longer that they would be too tired to fight back. The plant man didn't like confrontation, it always made him want to eat them or worse, his partners.

"Not bad," one of the male ninja's said between pants, "if you train some more, you won't even need that clay."

Zetsu stiffened. One of them uses clay as a weapon? The thought of seeing another person blowing the area up made him nervous. A female sound ninja stopped next to the man.

"Yeah, he's right, Danna!," she agreed.

The two stood there, resting after the session.

"**Who's Danna?**," Zetsu's dark side wondered.

* * *

"Maybe later, un," a masculine voice spoke.

The plant man flinched. That voice. Where had he heard that voice before? A blonde figure swung down from a hidden tree branch.

"A butchy woman," Zetsu pondered, "wait, that can't be it."

The blonde pushed back his bangs and stared at the two sound ninja's.

"You can't be tired yet, hmm?"

The woman smiled between pants. The man ignored him, jealous of his incredible stamina. The blonde tightened his ponytail with the spare time he acquired, completely unaware that he was being watched.

Zetsu stared at the blonde. It was definitely Deidara. Why would he be around sound ninja's when he was missing in action? He looked him up and down. His cloak was gone and replaced with baggy jeans, sound grade shoes, shin guards, an old anbu vest, and a purple t-shirt.

"Wow," the plant thought cooly, "I never pictured him to be at the height of fashion, but…"

Deidara tugged on the finger gloves covering his hands.

"I can't believe Master Orochimaru wants me to use my mouths less, hmm."

The male ninja crossed his arms and glared at the blonde man.

"What I can't believe that he replaced me with you for the mission," the sound nin growled.

Zetsu pressed himself against his hiding spot. What mission?

"Why is he out here while Madara Sama is tearing his hair out looking for him?," the plant wondered curiously.

"I'm going to the stream to get a drink," Deidara calmly stated, "try not to fall over dead why I'm gone, un."

**

* * *

**

The bomber separated himself from both male and female sound ninja's and strolled casually toward a small stream of running water. Zetsu sank into the tree as the blonde left the scene. Deidara sat down in front of the stream and took a break. He wasn't used to this kind of training, but whatever Lord Orochimaru ordered, he got.

The blonde stared at his reflection in the running water. He stared at the ink-like marks on his throat and remembered his sins from the past.

"I hate myself," Deidara thought spitefully, "but, I can't remember why."

He thought and thought trying to figure out what he was forgetting. The bomber was brought back into reality when he saw another reflection in the water other than his own.

"Deidara," a gruff voice said, "**We should eat you for the hell you put Madara through!"**

The blonde spun around, feeling for a weapon in his pockets. Zetsu stood closely to the bomber, not expecting this kind of reaction. Reflexively, he held the smaller man firmly by his shoulders to stop him.

"Who are you?," Deidara asked with fear tinging his voice.

The plant man was shocked. He knew all too well who he was. Anyone who got a good look at him never forgets a sight like him.

"**What's wrong with you, brat?**," Zetsu's dark side snarled out.

The bomber expression showed confusion, fear, and desperation.

"Who is he? How could I put Madara through hell?"

As that name went through his mind, the curse marks around his neck and shoulder began to burn. Zetsu stared curiously as the marks glowed lightly giving the blonde a sign of discomfort.

"Let g….go," he pleaded to the bi-colored ninja, "It hurts…"

Zetsu released his grip. He knew he wasn't hurting him. He turned away from the plant man and placed his hands on the sides of his head. A piercing pain ran through every nerve as that name echoed in the back of his mind.

"Just do as I tell you and those painful memories won't hurt you," Orochimaru said in his head.

He shook his head. He honestly couldn't remember much about the past ten or so years, but what he could remember didn't seem right.

* * *

**In Deidara's Fabricated Memories**

The last few things he could remember was when Itachi recruited him into the Akatsuki. He remembered the moment the Uchiha had used the sharingan on him. His entire world turned into a swirling red mist. It was impossible to find anything or figure out his location. Instinctively, he looked down at himself.

"Why do I look like a negative photo?," he wondered.

In the essence of the mist, a small echoing noise caught the blondes' attention. He glanced around his foggy surroundings. It sounded somewhat like a young man's innocent laughter. The bomber for hire stepped back. He had no idea where he was or why.

"Hello?," he asked no one in particular.

The sound got louder and slowly deeper and more masculine.

"Hello, my love," a deep voice darkly said.

Deidara flung around, coming face to face with a taller, raven colored man.

"You came just in time," the man said with dark intentions evident in his voice.

The image of Madara clamped down on the bombers arms. The blonde was scared. He struggled against the strong arms binding him.

"Let go, un!"

Madara grinned from ear to ear. Was he enjoying his suffering?He didn't have a spare moment to think of an escape. The raven immortal slammed the bomber onto the mist shrouded floor laughing darkly as he did his devilish deeds.

Many more of Deidara's broken memories ended the same way. Pain, torture, and finally salvation. Since his awakening; thanks to Lord Orochimaru, the bomber harbored no feelings for his past except remorse and hatred. He had to get his revenge.

* * *

**Back Into Reality**

The curse marks slowly went back to their dormant state. He didn't give a damn if it hurt trying to remember, all he knew was that he hated the Akatsuki and had the desperate urge to slaughter them all especially Madara for what he had done for all those years.

"Deidara," Zetsu calmly asked, "Do you need a medic?"

The plant reached out to touch the shaking bomber. In a quick movement, the blonde ripped the glove from his hands and dug a handful of explosive clay out of his pouch.

"Don't touch me!," he screamed at the plant.

Deidara jerked away from his newly found enemy and threw a clay spider. Immediately, the clay figurine exploded, but unfortunately, the bomber didn't have a chance to get some distance between him and his target.

Smoke filled the space between them. The near deafening noise and the aftershock knocked the blonde back. The blonde was scared. He had no idea what kind of skills this demonic plant had. With the few seconds of freedom he had, the bomber yanked out more of his clay and got a little distance from the clearing cloud of smoke and dirt.

"**Damn,**" Zetsu's dark side growled, "**He attacked! I'm going to eat him one of these days!"**

The plant hid behind a tree not too far away from the site of the explosion. He hated confrontation with a passion. He'd rather just eat his enemies, but that was a bad decision when the person that you wanted to eat was your boss's lover.

Zetsu held his side carefully. Blood began to seep through his cloak. Maybe he was the one in need of a medic? The plant sank back into the trees and disappeared toward the base. He had to report his findings or Madara would have his head.

"Danna!," the sound ninja girl yelled as the smoke cloud cleared.

Deidara watched the last of the smoke dissipate. The missing plant man made the blonde relax.

"He retreated," the bomber sighed calmly.

The girl ninja checked the lightly burned parts of her partners flesh as stared at the remnants of the short battle.

"Who was that?," she asked curiously.

Deidara stared at the charred and broken pieces of the battle.

"I don't know," he stated cooly.

* * *

**(A/N) I'm leaving it at this point today. I need feedback of where you want me to go with this story. Does Orochimaru get killed for his evilness, will Madara have to resort to killing his lover, and what's with my half baked attempt at mind control/memory replacement? **


	8. Save Me

**(A/N) Chapter Eight! XD I just love the reviews I get! I do read them and take each one into consideration. Plus, I need help thinking of what's gonna happen next. It just might get put in. **

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, I'd know where I was going with this story. :D**

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

__

**In Zetsu's Bedroom**

"Now you see," the plant man stated, "**There's something wrong with the motherfucker!**"

Madara observed the severity of the bi-colored mans wounds. He didn't want to say anything, but he was right.

"You said something about tattoo-like marks on his neck?"

Zetsu didn't answer immediately. He sat himself down on the edge of his bed and opened the drawer to his bedside table.

"Yes, but I wouldn't get to close to him," the plant answered, "**He's complete lunatic!**"

Madara let out a ragged sigh of frustration.

"I don't care," the immortal said in a no nonsense tone, "I just want to see him."

The bi-colored plant pulled a roll of bandages out of the drawer by his bed and started to unroll the sterile cloth. He took more supplies out of the drawer and began cleaning his wounds. The immortal watched his spy and thought of his next actions.

Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was right. Something happened that made him dangerous and even more possibly insane. He knew that Deidara was fully aware of Zetsu's existence and his skills. He'd seen him both kill and feed.

"Let me help you," the raven stated.

He sat himself down next to the plant man and opened a bottle of peroxide. Zetsu glanced at his superior with mild interest. He's being nice?

* * *

"He's acting strange," the plant man thought, "**Maybe we should just eat him and get it over with?**"

He shook his head. There had to be some reason behind the immortals actions. Madara didn't get overly involved with the Akatsuki members. Well, without the latest exception….

"All we know is that he was working alongside some ninja's from the Hidden Sound Village," he told the Uchiha, "**So, don't go do anything stupid or we'll eat your corpse.**"

Madara grumbled as he tightened the bandages around Zetsu's wounds. The plant was starting to know how his mind worked. Over the years, he was aware of his increasing recklessness, but it never cost him more than a simple beating while he was using his 'Tobi' cover.

"You know very well that I can't promise that," he stated gloomily, "but if I do get myself killed….you can have me."

Both sides of Zetsu froze. Madara would never say things like this; he valued his ability of immortality too much.

"But your-**Immortal….**," the plant man said, for once agreeing with himself.

Madara stood up and wiped the drying blood from his hands. He didn't want to admit his own shortcomings, but now wasn't the best time to hide behind his power as an Uchiha or his ability of immortality.

"If it can be created, it can be destroyed," the immortal solemnly said.

Zetsu didn't argue, nor did he even ponder the idea of tasting the immortals flesh. Once the blood was wiped clean from his hands, the raven immortal put his mask back on and walked towards the exit. The plant man kept his eyes trained on the floor and refused to look at his superior.

"It's not worth it," the bi-colored man quietly argued, "You'll lose everything you worked for."

Madara stopped when his hand touched the door knob. A small shudder went through his body. Before he showed himself to Deidara, he would have agreed, but now….

"I don't care," he acknowledged coldly, "He's mine and I love him."

* * *

**At Orochimaru's Base**

"My Lord," Deidara asked, "Do you have any updates on this mission you want me to carry out?"

The snake demon paced around the locked room he and the blonde were in. Things were going just the way he wanted it.

"Yes," Orochimaru hissed darkly, "Kabuto will give you a list of 'clients' that will need to be eliminated, but as for now, I want you to keep training with Kaso and Mimi."

The bomber nodded, accepting his orders, but something still bothered him.

"Lord Orochimaru," the blonde nervously asked, "I want to ask you something, un."

The snake noticed the formality leaving his toys' voice.

"You want to remember him," the snake toyed, "You want to remember the pain?"

The bomber looked away nervously. Of course it bugged him, but it was a topic that he couldn't ignore.

"Y….yes…," the blonde whispered fearfully, "I want to know why."

Orochimaru walked up to the bomber and pressed his back against the cold wall.

"No you don't," the snake hissed, "you want to forget everything he's done to you. You don't ever want to feel his touch ever again…"

The blonde listened to his superiors' words and shook with fear. The mark around his neck began to glow, making his eyes glaze over to a dull azure tone. Suddenly his mind began to race. Images of Madara filled his mind. Each and everyone causing him pain both sexually and emotionally.

"Hel….help me…," Deidara whispered into Orochimaru's shoulder.

A smile graced the snakes' lips. He slipped his tongue out and licked the bombers' neck gently.

"After this, he'll never want you again," he reassured the frightened blonde.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the thin frame of the snake demon, as if clinging to him for dear life. Oh, how he loved having this pawn at his command. It made him wild with power.

The bomber relaxed his body, like he knew what was to come next. Orochimaru leaned down and nipped the blondes' neck playfully and moved one of his hands down the boys' jeans. He observed his reactions happily.

"Ah…," Deidara panted, "unn….."

The snake grinned. The small quirks in speech he possessed made it fun for him to play. He continued to rub the others groin gently. The blonde loosened the grip on the snake and let his hands trail down his body. The snake moved his slender hands and wrapped his fingers around the blonde's hardened shaft.

"Take me….," the bomber whispered sexily.

Orochimaru grinned. The idea of taking away the very thing that made Madara human, made the snake horny. He loved having power over people.

"Gladly," he hissed into the bombers' ear.

* * *

**(A/N) BWAHAHAHA! :D This chapter may be short, but it has some meaning later on in the story. Will, Madara want Deidara back after the snake had him, should I include the rest of the Naruto cast in the story, and lastly, why does Orochimaru want Deidara to kill certain 'clients'?**


	9. Another Face In The Crowd

**(A/N) Chapter Nine! Man, I'm making this long. Ah well, if you like it; I'll keep writing it. I'm fueled by comments and I'm so glad! I got three of them overnight. Thank you! **

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, I'd give every one of my readers a big hug! :D**

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**About a Month Later At the Akatsuki Base**

"That's odd," Kakuzu said as he counted his bills and account ledgers, "How are we losing money?"

The masked immortal looked at his calculations to make sure he didn't forget anything. Hidan sat next to him on the couch cleaning his scythe, trying to ignore his partners' comments.

"Been hanging out a whore houses lately, Kakuzu?" the Jashinist joked.

Kakuzu glared at him angrily.

"It doesn't seem right," he continued, "you haven't killed any clients lately-,"

"Yeah, I beat my record. We turned in three bounties in a row with a pulse," Hidan laughed evilly.

The masked immortal grumbled, ignoring his loud mouth partners' outburst.

"Maybe the news would calm my nerves?," he thought to himself.

Hidan rolled his eyes at his partner, ignoring him as usual. Well, it was better than getting shred to pieces. Kakuzu grabbed the TV remote and flicked on the afternoon news.

"_That's it for the weather,"_ a young woman said as she stood in front of a digital weather map.

The screen flicked back to the main news crew. An older woman and a dorky looking, middle aged man organized their papers.

"_Today we have some breaking news,"_ the man nervously said as he pushed his glasses up, "_It seems that all over the countryside there have been reports of terroristic bombings and murders."_

The immortal duo stopped what they were doing and stared at the screen. Pein would have reported something like this right?

"_From one of our sources, we have acquired a video clip of the disaster caused by this terrorist," _the middle age man continued, "_please look away if you are squeamish." _

The screen flicked to a fuzzy video clip. The scene was covered with smoke and the blaze of fire. The remains of buildings crumbled as it burned away. The sounds of panic and far away explosions echoed.

"_Die you piece of trash, hmm!,"_ a half fuzzy voice screamed.

The video fuzzed out of focus as the camera was pointed toward the fire lit sky. A moment later, something soared overhead. Another explosion shook the camera and made it fall as if the taper lost the camera in the scuffle.

Where it pointed caught both Hidan and Kakuzu's attention. What looked to be a clay bird soared overhead and one explosion later, the camera went out.

"_Along with that clip," _the newsman said as the video ended, "_we got some of the names of the terrorists' deceased targets."_

* * *

Kakuzu put away the cash he was counting and stood up from the couch. Hidan followed suit immediately.

"Was….was that Dei…Deidara?," Kakuzu stuttered in amazement.

Hidan nodded in agreement.

"I thought I was the only one who saw it," Hidan stated nervously.

The two tried to figure out how to handle the events that they just witnessed in a calm and collective manner. The rest of the members of the Akatsuki appeared in the living room when they heard the absence of Hidan's loud mouth comments.

"Why is it so quiet out here?," Kisame asked curiously.

All the members looked at the TV screen with the two immortals.

"_It seems there has been a country-wide set bounty for this person,"_ the newsman stated, "_the bounty has been set at 16,000,000 Ryo; either dead or alive."_

Kakuzu stumbled at hearing those words.

"Six….Sixteen M…million….Ryo….?," he stuttered.

The immortal dropped where he stood. Hidan stared at his partner. Did he really just faint?

* * *

**Within Pein's Office**

Pein and Madara stood around the office talking about the groups' finances.

"I haven't spoken to Kakuzu yet, but it seems that a lot of our clients have been either defaulting from payments or have been neutralized," Pein commented coldly, "you can't wait much longer."

Madara leaned against the wall of Pein's office and rubbed his temples.

"I know," he said, "I'm just waiting for some info from Zetsu."

Pein sighed at the simple mindedness of his boss. Personally, the red head would have slaughtered the bomber before he became such a threat to security, but to spare his Leaders feelings, he stayed apathetic.

"Madara," the familiar voice of Zetsu stated, "**we have some info about your bitch."**

The plant man pulled the remainder of his half morphed body out of the floor. Madara ran his hands through his long, spiky hair in hopes to calm his nerves.

"We tracked Deidara's movements," he began to say, "**his next target is going to be Kin Ryozo."**

After those few words, Pein flipped through a book containing the Akatsuki's clients and donators. The red head narrowed his eyes as he made a few marks on his book. In the meantime, Madara rubbed his chin trying to find a connection.

Out of habit, Madara slipped on his mask to do some heavy thinking. For some reason, the Uchiha preferred it that way so people wouldn't be able to know what he was thinking when his mind started to wander to 'other' things.

"Madara Sama," Pein stated to break the silence, "majority of the people that were killed were individuals that donated to our cause."

Zetsu nodded in agreement. A slip second later, a loud noise erupted from the living room.

"Oh, the day's that I'm glad you're my figurehead," Madara sighed glumly.

The sound of yelling, scuffling, and screaming got louder and louder until Pein's office door burst open.

"Jashin damn it, "Hidan screamed as the entire group poured into the office, "that blonde bimbo's still alive!"

"He's costing us money!," Kakuzu yelled alongside Hidan.

"You said he wasn't our concern anymore," Itachi coldly growled.

Pein took in all of their arguments in stride. He knew his rising blood pressure would make him blow his top sooner or later.

"Men please," Pein said as he tried to calm the others, "calm down and all will be explained."

The members continued to yell and argue until Pein couldn't hear his own thoughts over the noise.

"Shut the hell up!," Pein screamed loudly.

The room fell deathly silent in a matter of moments. The red head slammed his hands harshly on his desk as he stood up to face the others.

"That is it!, "Pein argued, "I heard from Zetsu the graveness of our latest situation and I can't take it anymore!"

He turned and glared at 'Tobi'.

"Tobi," he continued, "I want you to bring back Deidara so we can straighten this out! If you don't I'm sending Hidan and Kakuzu to do it for the bounty!"

Hidan gave a broad grin at the leaders comment. For years, the Jashinist was itching to get the bombers blood on his hands. Kakuzu on the other hand, his black and green eyes lit up when he heard the word bounty. Pein narrowed his silver ringed eyes as he planned the next few words he spoke.

"You got a five day head start," he finally said, "then, it's free game."

Hidan got eager at the thought of having Tobi of all people as the 'other player'. The silver haired immortal laughed joyfully.

"You can't be fucking serious," he snickered, "that swirly fuck face has no chance against us!"

Madara absentmindedly gripped the Akatsuki cloak under his hands. Pein had to put up a no nonsense front, but this? Oh, who was he kidding? He was right. He had to act soon or it was a lost cause. Madara turned away from the other members and quietly walked out of the office.

He had to face his demons one way or another, no matter the consequences.

* * *

**At Orochimaru's Private Lair**

The blonde bomber stared at the sleeping snake as he thought about their last joining. Fucking the snake made him feel safe, but a little bit dead inside. He couldn't explain his feelings, but didn't question them too much. It made his head, neck, and everything else hurt at the very thought.

The bomber stretched out under Orochimaru's sheets pondering his next kill.

"Three days from now," he thought, "Another rich bastard will try to pay me so I won't slit his throat."

A small tinge of pain got his attention away from his thoughts and made him flinch slightly. His ass ached from the constant pounding from his Lord. The man was hard to satisfy. Being fucked at least four times a week made him sore in places that shouldn't ache that much. Fortunately, the snake was kind enough to give him a few days in between the harsh sex to let him heal.

The bomber lifted himself up from the soiled bed and sat on the edge. Usually he would take a long needed shower and pack for a mission. It was a useful habit he picked up during the first week in the job.

The snake was a deep sleeper after being satisfied so it gave Deidara a few hours to take a nice hot, steamy shower, time to sharpen his weapons, and some private training time. It made him happy to have that little freedom in his gloomy world. Quietly, he got up from the bed and stretched his body. His bones stretched and popped relaxing him further.

Calmly, he picked up his strewn clothes and went to the bathroom adjoining Orochimaru's private room. It was nice that the snake demon was the kind for luxury. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up.

"Just a few more heads," he thought reassuring himself, "just a few more and my Lord will be pleased. Then, I might be powerful enough to take on that 'Uchiha'."

The bomber hissed the word Uchiha hatefully. The more that he thought about him, the more he went into a painful migraine. Hell, the more that he noticed about himself made his head hurt.

"Where did these stitches come from?," he thought curiously as he inspected his arms.

Unusual things like that made him wonder; what in the hell did that immortal bastard do to me?

"No matter," the blonde shamelessly thought, "It's no concern now. I should just concentrate on the slaughter."

The blonde grinned as he stepped into the shower to clean up the sweat, grime, and bodily fluids from his body.

* * *

**Near Kin Ryozo's Private Mansion**

Madara was glad that 'Lord Ryozo' as people called him; had a village surrounding his home. It made it much easier to follow everyone's moves. He knew that Hidan and Kakuzu would be soon hot on his heels. The Uchiha cursed himself about taking so long to find his way here. Two out of five days down the drain already! The added village security made it even harder to get here, but luck was on his side.

The fall festival would be starting tomorrow at sundown. By then, the sound of fireworks would surely cover the sounds of his and Deidara's eventual battle. He didn't want to admit anything, but he knew by the attack on Zetsu that his favorite blonde wouldn't be playing 'nice' with anyone. Madara adjusted his mask slightly as he walked through the packed streets of the overcrowded village. He casually strolled past the large mansion with the common villagers.

"Damn," he thought surprised, "This fucker is loaded."

He glanced around the crowd of civilians and early ninja's. He had a keen eye for picking out guards and undercover jonin.

"There's at least fifteen on the south entrance, thirty on the front, and a good twenty at least in the crowds," he mentally stated, "No doubt Hidan would make a massacre if he was set free here."

The immortal was for once correct. Knowing our favorite Jashinist, this would be the biggest sacrifice he's ever offer his god. Madara snickered to himself under his mask. He kept walking along with the crowd, happy to have a little something to laugh about. For a second, it felt almost like it was before this hell broke loose into his world.

The moment didn't last long. Someone bumped into him in the crowd and stepped around him casually as if it was a simple accident.

"Sorry, hmm," a masculine voice apologetically said in a passing comment.

Madara froze. Was that…was that him? The immortal flung around and looked into the crowd for the bomber. There were so many people lurking through the crowded streets that it was almost impossible to find a single person. That is, until he saw a bobbing blonde ponytail about half a block away.

* * *

**(A/N) OMJ! :0 Was that Dei? I haven't decided if it's gonna be or not. XD**

**Anyway, todays questions go like this: **

**(1) Did Madara actually see his lover in the crowd?**

**(2) Will he be able to stop the mindless slaughter of the village lord?**

**(3) Will Hidan have his chance at getting the bombers blood on his hands?**

**(4) Lastly, will Deidara kill Orochimaru or will Madara; or will he escape unharmed? (haven't decided yet :D)**


	10. Love of Another Nature

**(A/N) Chapter Ten! Thanks to Sadame for the first comment on my latest chapter and yes, I got plans for both Dei and Mada. He just might sit back and get his popcorn. **

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, I'd make a real movie out of them just for the fun of it. (I wonder how Hidan would look in rl?)**

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**In The Crowd around Ryozo Manor**

"Was that him?," Madara almost said out loud as he heard those words.

He looked through the overcrowded streets, searching for a certain blonde ninja. He trained his eyes on a blonde bobbing ponytail. It has to be him, right? He couldn't have been just hearing things! He decided to make the move. He jogged through the crowd, happy to see the blonde ponytail getting closer and closer.

"It's him," he thought frantically, "It just has to be him!"

The orange masked immortal reached out into the crowd and grabbed the blonde by their arm.

"Dei-," he started to say but stopped, "dara?"

He stared at the ponytail and instantly looked down at the person who he was holding.

"Who are you?," a young woman's voice asked him.

A group of other people stopped and looked at the scene unfolding. He looked at the woman and observed her short, purple uniform.

"Um….I…,"Madara stuttered in his Tobi voice, "thought you were someone else."

The group of people that stopped along with her, stared at him. He looked at the other ninja's and noticed their headbands. Leaf Villagers…..here?

"S…sorry," Madara muttered.

The blonde woman turned away from the immortal and looked at her teammates.

"Shika, Choji, we gotta go meet up with Kakashi's team before it gets late," the blonde woman stated.

The spiky haired boy known as Shikamaru sighed and stretched boringly.

"God, Ino," Shikamaru sighed, "You're such a pain."

The team turned away and disappeared into the crowd of people. Madara rubbed his temples out of frustration. Holy crap, he was having a horrible day. His mind was starting to play tricks on him. He sighed to himself and took a seat in a nearby bench.

"The Leaf Village teams are here?," he pondered as he rested, "This mission's just getting harder and harder."

* * *

**At The Ishikawa Inn**

In reality, the person that the Uchiha ran into was our beloved Deidara Iwa. The bomber had disappeared into the crowd and turned the block by the time that Madara had spotted Ino Yaminaka. If the he knew that the man wearing the swirly mask was his enemy, the town would have already been reduced to nothing, but burnt ashes and mutilated corpses.

Deidara stopped in the middle of the crowd a block away and stared at the inns' sign. It was about time that he found an open room. This place was totally packed because of the festival that was supposed to take place tomorrow evening. The bomber grinned to himself joyfully.

"Fireworks…," he thought happily, "now, that's art."

He walked into the inn and paid for his room, completely unaware that Madara strolled up the street behind him and rented a room at the very same inn.

* * *

**Day Three**

Deidara snapped awake. He laid on his back in the bed that he rented yesterday evening. Ever since he 'woke up', bad memories and nightmares have been plaguing him.

"God, my head hurts," he groaned tiredly.

He ran his fingers through the golden mass he called hair and sat up. He looked at the clock sitting by his bed and listened to the slow ticking.

"It's time to get ready," the bomber thought to himself, "I got a date with death."

The light from the outside rising sun greeted him. Villagers were up at the early morning buying fireworks and things for tonight's' events, but this assassin was preparing for something more important. He packed his belongings and left the inn, once again entering the crowded streets around the Ryozo Manor.

Regrettably, he wasn't the only one with the same idea. On the other side of the village, Kakuzu and Hidan walked through the swelling streets and observed the festivities.

"So, what the fuck's the plan, fuck face?," Hidan crudely asked his partner.

Kakuzu grumbled as he scanned the crowd.

"Every year, Kin Ryozo makes an appearance during the festival," Kakuzu stated, "although, he's upped his security."

Hidan grinned darkly and gripped his scythe. The only reason the immortal was able to bring his blade was because his partner had disguised it inside of a music case. As far as anyone knew, he was some sort of albino musician.

"Calm yourself," he told the Jashinist, "Deidara will show himself soon enough and then you can kill him."

Hidan burst out laughing like a madman. His skin itched with the urge to spill blood.

"Don't kill the Ryozo's," the masked man reminded his psychotic partner, suddenly dampening his mood.

Hidan grumbled multiple curses under his breath at his partners nagging attitude. He wanted to kill so badly that it made his skin crawl. As they passed a couple hotels, he got an idea.

"Hey fucker," the silver immortal asked casually, "can we take a break from this swarm of heathens? They're making me fucking claustrophobic."

Kakuzu took a deep breath to relax. He hadn't taken into consideration that they have been traveling for three days straight. The crowding of random people made him nervous.

"Fine, dumbass," the masked immortal grumbled.

Hidan grinned from ear to ear. Oh Jashin, he was gonna have some fun as soon as he got Kakuzu in private. The immortal grabbed his partners' wrist and yanked him to the closest inn.

"You're so gonna get some!," he laughed cockily.

**(A/N~ Yeah, I'm putting some HidaKaku in here! :D)**

* * *

Hidan threw his scythe floor as he and his partner walking into their rented room. Kakuzu followed his idiotic partner and sat on their bed. The Jashinist shed his Akatsuki cloak that they turned inside out to hide themselves from nosy tourists.

"Come on," he nagged his masked partner, "take it off."

He sat down next to Kakuzu and pushed him down on his back.

"Get off of me," the masked ninja snarled, "you're such a dumbass."

Hidan straddled his man and started kissing his neck and biting his mask.

"Take it off Kaku…," he whined hornily, "I want it…."

Kakuzu twitched in frustration. That dumbass idiot couldn't be horny at a time like this could he? After a frustrated grumble, he loosened the threads holding his mask onto his face and let the silver bastard have him.

"Fine," he answered, "have fun."

He unzipped his pants and laid down to let his partner ride him. The Jashinist left love bites wherever he kissed. He moved his hands under his lovers' cloak, growling lightly as he planned his next sensual moves.

"Oh, Kaku…,"Hidan thought lustfully, "you always act so nonchalant, but I know how much you want this."

The tanned immortals' body flinched and heated at the touch of his significant other. He would never admit it, but he was right. Hidan ran his fingers across his lovers' waistline and dipped a few fingers down into his jeans.

"hm….damn it…," the once masked man grumbled as he felt the gentle ecstasy of his fondle.

Hidan smiled to himself. Finally, a good reaction to his solemn partner. He continued to grab and pull at his lovers' forming erection. The minutes dragged on as Kakuzu kept moaning and groaning at the slow, but constant pull of his dick.

"Come on," Hidan whined, "fuck me now…I want you soooo bad."

The Jashinist stripped the last of his clothes and sat on his lovers' waist. The heat from his body radiated from him onto his lover's loins.

"Uh….," Kakuzu said as the last of his control crumbled, "you're just so damn warm…"

Hidan snuggled his lover until Kakuzu finally decided to take things into his own hands. The stitched immortal threw his loud mouthed partner on his back and threw his coat off. Roughness was Kakuzu's specialty. It was definitely a good thing that Hidan was a known masochist.

The stitched immortal threw his lovers' legs around his hips and positioned his engorged length at Hidan's waiting entrance.

"hn…," Hidan moaned, "I love it when you're vicious."

He ignored his horny lovers' words and slammed his hardened cock into him without as much as the basic lubricant. The instant he entered the pale immortal, a scream was ripped from his throat. Kakuzu grinned. He loved to make Hidan suffer one way or another and this was the next best thing.

"Ha….harder," the Jashinist panted between each harsh thrust, "fuck me harder, Kuzu!"

Without a comment, he complied to that order and pushed harder and more frantically as he listened to his lovers' erratic screams and moans. The masked immortal fell further into the feelings of his carnal desires.

"God, Hidan…," he panted, "Do you have to be so damned hot?"

Hidan yelled out as Kakuzu hit his prostate. The Jashinist wrapped his fingers around his beloved necklace piece and lifted his body up against his partners'.

"Ja….Jashin…,"the zealot reminded him.

Kakuzu's brow furrowed at the comment. How could that idiot remind him of his religion at a time like this?

* * *

"Fuck you," he simply retorted as he slammed back into the smaller man.

The intense, but somehow blissful torture continued until the Jashinist was at his peak. His body shuddered with both pain and pleasure at Kakuzu's wild thrusts.

"I'm gonna-," he started to say.

Hidan didn't have a chance to finish the thought. The burning sensation in the pit of his stomach took over all thoughts and feelings. He couldn't control his body any longer as he spilt his seed between both of their stomachs.

"Gah…,"Kakuzu moaned, following suit.

The immortals slowed their pace as both fell into orgasm. Kakuzu leaned against his lover to further enjoy the moment without having the threat of crushing him if his arms gave out. Slowly, they were gathering back their composure. After establishing himself as the permanent seme, Kakuzu threw himself down next to his panting lover and stared out the window.

"It's almost time," he tiredly told Hidan.

His lover groaned happily and stretched under the sheets.

"You want that bounty so fucking bad you can taste it, huh?," he calmly mumbled.

Kakuzu didn't say a word. Instead of spending his time trying to explain himself to his significant other, he got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Get dressed, you asshole," he snarled like his old self, "We got a bounty to claim."

He left the room after those few spoken words, leaving Hidan to think by himself.

"I love you too, fuck face!," he yelled at his masked partner.

For some reason, he figured out that was the way Kakuzu expressed himself. Hidan paced around the room, waiting for his turn in the shower.

"So many, sacrifices," he thought happily, "I'm pleased now and so will Jashin very soon."

He strolled over to the window that overlooked the streets. The lanterns that hung high above the streets gave the room a soft glow. The sounds of laughter and festivities didn't damper his mood in the least. The battle was going to start soon and he was ready.

* * *

**Across Town**

"Here you go ma'am," a young woman said happily.

What looked to be a young woman with long blonde hair, wearing a light blue kimono smiled at the woman and nodded their thanks. The 'woman' took the festival mask that she just purchased and quietly went back into the crowd. The woman looked at her watch.

"Ryozo will make an appearance at 9 o'clock," 'she' thought happily, "then, I'll put my trap into action. Maybe he'll enjoy this little 'affair'."

The blonde smiled devilishly as she or rather he adjusted the hidden weapons under his kimono. This was bound to be fun. Deidara ran his fingers through his long, silky hair and showed off what feministic qualities he had.

People always mistake him for a pretty woman, why wouldn't Ryozo?

* * *

**(A/N) le, gasp! (O.O) If you think you know Dei's plan leave a comment. :P**

**I thought you might enjoy a little yaoi in this chapter, even though the main story hasn't anything to do with it. Lolz. **

**This chapters question's include: **

**In your opinion, was this chappie filler for my yaoi crazed fans?**

**Have you figured out why I included part of the Naruto crew besides the 'Ino' incident?**

**Can you figure out Deidara's plan?**


	11. Under Someone Elses Skin

**(A/N) Chapter Eleven! Damn, this story is getting long. Anyways, Cole-Hyuuga figured me out from chappie ten, but I made a twist! A few words about this chapter, there will be some reconnecting love, some slight horniness, and maybe some time to piss Hidan off. :P**

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, the whole Akatsuki would host a musical for me and my fans entertainment only. ^3^**

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ryozo Manor Courtyard**

The sun was setting and the festivities were at an all time high. Kids played with sparklers, couples laughed happily, and family's played with their children. Deidara submerged himself into their lifestyle, hoping to blend in better. For some reason, an odd sense of peace overcame him. Watching the villagers laugh and play made him yearn for a commoner's life.

"It can never be that way," he thought to himself with a bit of remorse," I'm just too different."

The disguised bomber rubbed the soft silk elbow length gloves he wore over his hand-mouths. He was sure to pull out all the stops when it came to the last slaughter on his list.

"He'll be sure to enjoy his death," Deidara muttered to himself.

A loud voice momentarily broke his concentration.

"Why do we have to play as guards, Kakashi Sensei?," a raspy teenagers voice asked, "I mean nothing's gonna happen."

The blonde bomber watched the loud mouthed kid with a sudden interest, being sure that he wasn't noticed by the others. He studied the blonde boy wearing an orange kimono and his teammates along with him.

"God, even Shikamaru's team is here! This Lord couldn't be so important that they have to have this many chunin hanging around," the orange clad ninja continued to rant.

A silver haired jonin sighed under his half mask as a pink haired girl in a matching kimono spoke up.

"I think he's right, Sensei," she stated very straightforwardly, "we already got Ino's team on the east side. There's no way some crazed terrorist can get through our defenses."

The bomber smiled meekly at the words he overheard. Those Leaf Village chunin were so stupid that they actually spoke about their plan in 'public'. Deidara ignored them, seeing that he had enough information to go on.

"Well, well," he thought with a triumphed smirk, "Maybe I should gather some more information about these guards. After all, this disguised is perfect for a defenseless village woman."

He turned to go back into the overcrowded streets, but suddenly stopped as a strong force knocked him down.

* * *

"Ouch…,"the bomber groaned painfully as he realized that he was sitting on the cold, hard street.

His skin stung as he noticed some small scrapes along his ankles and knees.

"I'm so sorry," a deep, but masculine voice said apologetically.

In a quick, swooping motion, Deidara felt someone lift him up by his sides and stand him up on his feet. Mentally, he wanted to murder the sorry bastard that knocked him down and got his expensive silk kimono dirty, but his body said otherwise. The force holding him flipped him around to face whoever it was.

"It's…ok-," Deidara started to say in his sweetest woman-like voice.

In a split second, the blonde felt the fine strap of his traditional wooden sandal snap clean off. The feeling of being completely off balance threw him through a loop. He fell forward, hoping not to fall on his face this time. Time seemed to slow down for just a second, that is, until the same arms holding him caught him once again.

"Oh God," he yelled at himself mentally, "how pathetic can I be?"

Deidara opened his scared eyes and came face to face with his savoir. He stared blankly for a moment as his mind tried to decipher what he was seeing. The man holding him in his arms was absolutely stunning. Deidara observed even the tiniest details about him. He acted as though it would be the last time he would ever get to see such beauty.

The man holding him had deep onyx eyes, pale ivory skin, long jet black hair, and wore a sensual looking wine colored, but extremely elaborate kimono. The bomber stared into his eyes instinctually.

"Those eyes," the blonde stuttered mentally, "It's like their looking right into your soul."

"I h…hope your okay," the man's husky voice asked nervously," you almost took a serious trip."

The man holding the bomber was none other than Madara Uchiha himself. Deidara didn't recognize his ex-lover in the least. His only memories of him were so muddled that it would have been hard for him to ever see the real Uchiha. The same went for Madara. The immortal Uchiha was in so much distress over his love that a lot of people seemed familiar to his Dei chan.

"Uh, yeah…," Deidara nervously answered, "I think my shoe just broke. I didn't mean to fall on you."

He resisted the urge to say hmm, un, or even yeah. Those small vocal mistakes made him think the worst. Lots of people knew of his turret-like syndrome.

"I'm uh….sorry, sir," he continued to mutter aimlessly.

A blush crept across his cheeks and forced him to look away. The move may have been uke-ish, but it totally called for. Madara stared at the 'woman' giving him the nervous act. He was sure that it was real, but there was something else that he wasn't sure about.

Things like who is she, where did she come from, and is she some kind of angel sent to help me; came to mind. The sadness of being alone without his Dei chan instantly struck through his system. His eyes settled on her soft, but gorgeous face in thought.

"I must be crazy," the Uchiha pondered, "but, she looks exactly like him."

A romantic gesture came to his mind. He just had to have some company this evening, even if it lasted for just a few hours. His lust for company and the loving attention of a beautiful woman beckoned to him.

"Call me Ma-," he started to say, trying hard to find a fake name to use, "Makoto…"

Madara lifted the blondes chin gently with his fingertips, making her look straight into his eyes, watching her deep sapphire orbs stare back at him in surprise.

"I'm…I'm…," Deidara stuttered, trying to find his own cover name, "Deichi."

The blonde's blush deepened when he noticed how long it took for him to answer. Madara grinned devilishly as he heard her name.

"Do you mind if I call you Dei chan?"

The bomber flinched slightly. Had this man figured out his cover that easily? He didn't answer verbally. Instead, he nodded gently, making his blonde fringe bounce up and down, accepting the others question. Something caught his eye while his body stiffened when he saw 'Makoto's' expression. The raven mans' smile turned to solid stone while he plainly stared down at the bombers' feet.

"Wha….what is it?," Dei stuttered, still blushing like a school girl.

He looked down along with his savior and noticed the white socks that go along with his sandals were scuffed, dirty, and now speckled with blood.

"Oh crap," Deidara screamed mentally, "I must have scratched myself when I fell!"

About a good minute passed before Madara looked back up at the blonde beauty. Deidara followed his reaction and they met eye to eye silently. The man reacted totally out of character. Dei thought that he would just think of him as a dumb bimbo or worse….found him out.

The bombers' heart beat frantically in his ribcage. He had no idea what to do or how to react. Fortunately, that problem would soon be over.

* * *

Madara used his ninja strength and speed to sweep the blonde beauty off his feet and over his shoulder.

"What the hell?," she yelled out when she realized she was taken off her graceful, little feet.

The Uchiha grinned like a madman and changed his tone of voice to playful, to accommodate the obviously interested bystanders.

"Come on, Dei Dei chan!," he playfully cooed, "we need to fix your sandal and clean those scrapes."

Deidara frowned angrily against the large mans' muscular shoulder. He made a mental note to get his revenge, or at least blow him apart with a C-2 later. Madara strolled down the crowded streets with his newly caught captive happily. It was almost like having Deidara back for him. Sensing the growing attention of bystanders, he shifted the woman he was carrying and moved her behind his back.

It was like his beauty expected his movements and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt for her legs and clamped them delicately around his arms. Madara held the broken shoe gingerly in his hands while walking toward a romantic place he saw earlier today.

A few more minutes ticked by in silence as Deidara began to bore with himself. He had to admit, the man was a hottie, but he had a mission to accomplish…and his mission would end for the night when the clock struck twelve.

"That's when the Lord goes in for the night," the bomber thought drolly, "then my seduction plan will all be for nothing."

He sighed into the back of the raven's kimono. He hated being dressed up, but he sure as hell wasn't going to do it for nothing.

"Here we are," Madara sweetly whispered, "just sit here while I find something to clean those scratches."

Truthfully, the bomber liked being carried. It was a lot less work and besides, you get to think more when there are no distractions. The raven slid his beauty off his back and sat her down, smiling sweetly; to make sure he didn't scare her away.

"I'll be right back," he told her, "wait here for me, okay?"

Madara jogged off quickly, leaving Deidara all alone. The bomber gave an irritated look at the Uchiha's back. He couldn't believe that just happened.

"He carries me for like ten minutes and then he runs off?," he hissed in thought.

In the time he waited for the raven to return, another piece of his plan came together.

"I'll just wait for the next time he runs off and do my job," he continued to think, "If I can't take him down tonight, I can surely while I talk him into 'spending' the night with me tomorrow. "

* * *

Shortly after he voiced his thoughts, Madara returned with a bottle of water and a roll of bandages.

"You don't have to do this," Deichi kindly whispered, "I'll be alright."

A permanent smile was stuck on Madara's lips. The little things didn't bother him, hell, he was glad to at least have something to do with this woman. Madara lifted her slender leg up and removed the blood and dirt covered socks, looking over the expense of the marks. Quietly, he went to work, being careful with each and every movement.

"He seriously believes that I'm who I say I am," Deidara thought dumbstruck, "if he didn't, I would have been strung up at the gallows by now."

The bomber laid on the act. He used the tip of his kimono sleeve to hide his blushing face like a giggling geisha girl and watched Makoto play with his feet. The Uchiha wrapped the little scratches on Deichi's feet with a thin piece of bandage and then went to work on her shoe.

"Are you sure you can fix it?," Deichi asked, sweet as sugar.

Deidara knew that the little knot at the base of his shoe was the only thing that slipped apart. Any decent ninja would be able to fix it easily. Of course, he couldn't play ninja tonight. Madara knotted the fine string carefully together and slipped the shoe onto his lovely beauty's dainty foot.

It felt like a moment in Cinderella. The villagers around the couple began to cheer when the clock struck nine. A loud boom made Deidara jump nearly into Madara's arms. The sky lit up with a multitude of colored fireworks. For a moment, the distracted bomber thought that it was an attack. He pressed himself against his saviors' muscled chest when the fireworks exploded and crackled into the night sky.

The night sky quickly faded back to black when the largest bomb finished its course.

"You don't like explosions do you?," Makoto asked sadly as he wrapped an arm around the blondes' back.

Deidara glanced up at the raven man. Of course he loved explosions! It was just that his mission and his nightmares made him feel like he was on the edge of insanity.

"I….I do like them but-," he answered as girly as possible, "they're just such a dangerous form of art."

Madara's eyes widened at the whispered comment. Does she really think of explosions as art? A part of the Uchiha softened as he took his her full beauty. The crackling and flashing of lights brought out more of her sweet features.

"You're so cute, Dei chan," he whispered sweetly, while he nuzzled her soft, long, and golden hair.

He really wanted to say fuckable, but his normal reputation of a sex starved immortal beast wouldn't do with a 'lady' like her, even if the hardening member between his legs said otherwise. The moment between the two was almost magical. It all seemed perfect, that is, until Madara opened his **big **mouth when he shouldn't have.

"Would you….," he asked her without thinking, "Would you mind spending the night with me?"

* * *

The woman he knew as Deichi clenched the kimono around his chest with her small hands and began to shake.

"Perfect," the back of Deidara's mind clicked, "I can use this as my scapegoat!"

He acted as though Makoto's words angered him. Deidara shook with anger and stared up at his savior with his best innocent stare. Madara stared back, just now figuring out what he had said.

"Is that all you wanted me for," Dei asked, chocking out fake tears, "a piece of ass?"

The raven was taken aback by the rough use of words. He knew he screwed up royally.

"No….I…-," he stuttered.

Deichi pulled herself away from Makoto's embrace and turned to leave.

"I'm not some cheap slut," she stated simply, letting some of the fake tears fall down her face, "go to a whore house and find what you want!"

After that cold statement, she turned her back to him and jogged off into the crowd, faking a broken heart.

* * *

Deidara kept the act going for a few blocks, making sure to let everyone see how much of a dick that Makoto turned out to be. It was even a surprise to the bomber. He liked forwardness in a man, but this was pathetic. Instead of dwelling on it, he ignored the last few events and turned the block back toward the Ryozo Manor.

He turned the last corner and saw a crowd of good looking women circling someone. By the amount of guards nearby, Dei had a pretty good idea who it was. Each time there was a surprise or hitch in his plans, the bomber was forced to improvise.

"I got it," he thought dramatically, "I'll simply outdo the others and catch the Lords interest! Being a public 'star' must have got him a few good pieces of ass, but today's gonna be his last!"

The blonde bomber quickly rubbed the little bit of smeared makeup off of his face and ran his fingers through his hair. He was confident about his wowing skills. Somewhere he remembered someone telling him that if the parts were right, he'd be a twelve on a scale of one to ten.

Deidara tilted his hips, stuck his ass out slightly, and put on his best sexy face and went along with the crowd of herding women.

"Oh, Lord Ryozo," a few women flirted, "you're sooo funny!"

Even with the little competition he had, the blonde watched the others and felt like he was being pushed away from the pack. There had to be a way to get that bastard to notice him, even if it killed him!

"My Lord," Deidara said very sweetly, "I know it's not much, but I thought this would be a small token of my gratitude for keeping our homes safe."

Deidara took the small stash of reserve money he had out of his kimono and bowed to Ryozo. The other girls stepped back in awe of his forwardness or maybe it was his cleverness because that actually worked. The middle aged Lord looked down at Deidara suspiciously. The man didn't give away too much of his emotions until the bomber lifted his head to capture a quick look of the Lords' expression.

Ryozo's brown eyes widened when he laid eyes on him. Deidara noted the same effect when Makoto looked at him for the first time. He restrained a small grin of confidence and held out the coin purse gently. The other women saw Ryozo's normally neutral face change and gave up on impressing him. No doubt, he found his 'lady of the night.'

"I appreciate your loyalty to our village," Ryozo said in his deep voice, "but, it's best you keep it. You may need it more."

Dei cringed at the sound of the overly recited words. It was tiring trying to get someone to fall for you, especially if you lack patience.

"However," the man continued with lust creeping in his voice, "tomorrow is a new day. Maybe we could spend that time to get to know each other more intimately?"

Personally, the man repulsed Deidara, but he had to do it.

"I would be honored to be in your presence," the blonde answered while bowing, "I rather look forward to it."

Ryozo grinned happily before returning as the figurehead of his village.

"Part one accomplished," he thought cooly, "now, all I have to do is wait."

Before he even noticed it, Ryozo left this part of the village to further engulf himself into the commoners' lives. Dei stood alone in the empty street, pondering his plans for the night. The crackling of leftover fireworks eased his mind into a calm flow. That was, until a loud, harsh voice broke the silence.

* * *

"Hey Kakuzu," it yelled out, "I'm itching to sacrifice a heathen to Jashin! Can I please just fucking pick someone?"

Deidara faced the voice, being sure to keep his persona in affect. The bomber eyed both men. They were wearing a black cloak, one had a mask, and the other had silver hair, pink eyes, and what looked like a oversized guitar case.

"Hey," Hidan drawled out, "How 'bout her?"

Kakuzu looked up at the blonde 'woman'. The feeling of Kakuzu's eyes on him reminded him that they were in a large street completely alone and far away from any help.

"Fine, just shut the fuck up," Kakuzu's dark voice snarled.

Deidara stared at Hidan nervously, thinking that he was in a horrible position being alone in the middle of the street like this. The blonde shrank back into himself, playing and being a little scared.

"Oh come on, honey," Hidan hissed with venom in his voice, "It won't hurt that fucking much."

The temptation of drawing one of his hidden weapons was hard to resist. He continued to watch Hidan like a scared child before speaking out.

"Wha…what do you mean," he said like a woman, "I never did anything to you."

The silver immortal grinned like a beast. He reached for the case over his shoulder and yanked his precious scythe out of it.

"But you did," he hissed at the blonde, "I heard what you said to that fuck face Ryozo. Jashin Sama doesn't look too kindly upon whores."

Deidara flinched inwardly at the painful blow at his ego.

"I'm not a whore," the blonde said fearfully, "I don't even know who Jashin is."

Kakuzu groaned after he spoke those words.

"Do get him to start preaching," the masked immortal half begged in frustration.

Hidan flipped his three bladed scythe in his hands and licked the tip of the sharp weapon for fun.

"You'll find out as soon as I sacrifice you to him," he laughed darkly.

With those last words, he attacked. The immortal threw the scythe in a pattern that seemed somewhat familiar to the blonde. He half ran, half dodged the blade like a frightened village girl, but eventually, his opponent got smart.

Hidan was able to herd Deidara against a wall. A maniacal laughter erupted from the immortal as he swung what he thought to be the last strike at the blonde. Dei closed his eyes, hoping the damage wouldn't be too severe. A second later, he heard the sound of slicing and blood, but only felt a small gash form on the top of his right wrist.

* * *

"What the fuck?," Hidan yelled out angrily

To everyone's' surprise, a raven headed man was standing between Hidan and Dei.

"Don't touch her," Madara ordered viciously, "Deichi's mine!"

Hidan stared at them in shock for a moment, but his features quickly turned to psychotically happy.

"So, this fucking whore is yours?," Hidan half laughed

Madara frowned, showing his distaste for the immortal bastard. Unfortunately, it had absolutely no effect on him. Hidan yanked his scythe back to himself and inspected the blood on it.

"There's two types," he said as if it was something interesting, "I hope I pick the right one."

Madara was fully aware of Hidan's skill or rather his rituals. The immortal Uchiha acted quickly, trying not to let the silver haired man ingest any of the blood on that blade.

"Oh no you don't!," Madara yelled as he attacked.

Hidan grinned, thinking the attack would be on him. As added defense, he pulled out his retractable spike. Being a skilled ninja, Madara was able to divert his attack in the last second and toss away Hidan's prized blade. Least to say, he wasn't expecting it. The silver immortal watched as his blade sank into the concrete foundation of a nearby building.

With the blade being thoroughly stuck, Hidan had no other choice than to use his spike. An attack fueled entirely by rage was set on Madara.

"You bastard!," Hidan yelled angrily.

Madara moved, but not fast enough. The sharp metal bit into the skin on his side, giving his newly acquired opponent a sense of glee. Using a similar tactic, the Uchiha yanked the weapon away from the zealot and retreated.

"Kakuzu's going to wonder how I knew to do that," Madara thought to himself, "I better get Deichi out of here before it gets ugly."

"Makoto," his blonde beauty cried out, "you're hurt!"

He walked back to her side, preparing to leave as fast as possible. Instead of worrying her, he just smiled and wrapped a bloody arm around her.

"I'll take care of you," Madara whispered protectively, "I promise."

* * *

**(A/N) Wow! :O I made this one really long. Well, I was on a roll. you can't blame me for trying to squeeze in all I can. I thought of making Deidara a slut in this one, but I guess acting was his strong suit. Besides, I thought that meeting Madara like that would spicy up the drama a little. :D**

**Questions of the day:**

**1~ Will Dei fall in love with Madara all over again?**

**2 ~Will he ever tell the raven that he's a man under that kimono?**

**3 ~Will Hidan ever catch a sacrifice?**

**4 ~Finally, should I put some light MadaDei in the next chapter for suspense?**


	12. Painful Memories

**(A/N) Chapter Twelve! I'm having a hard time figuring out what I'm going to make happen next. I seriously do need help or my devoted readers will be subject to whatever crap I think of last second.**

**Oh, Good news! I made drawings to go along with the story. Find the link to deviantart on mah page to see! Please comment! ^_^**

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, Kishimoto would use yaoi in the show. **

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**At The Ishikawa Inn**

Just moments ago, the man the bomber knew as Makoto whisked him away from the deadly hands of an insane religious zealot. Deidara was glad that he was safe, but something bothered him.

"Why would Makoto save me," the blonde thought curiously, "especially after what happened at the festival?"

Madara stumbled to the edge of his bed. Oh Kami, Hidan's toys were sharp! Moments like this made him glad that immortality was on his side. The raven looked at the tattered pieces of his kimono and the large amounts of blood seeping out of his side.

"Ma….Makoto….," Deidara stuttered in his Deichi persona, "You're seriously hurt."

The blonde sat next to his raven savior and rung his hands together nervously.

"Damn it all," the bomber thought to himself, "I owe him one and now would be the perfect time for payback, but-"

He stopped rubbing his hands and glanced at the bloody wound a second time.

"Fuck it, un!," he continued by screaming at himself mentally, "I don't give a damn if I blow my cover!"

Madara tried to relax his aching body as his gash started to heal and shrink in size. He closed his eyes to calm his nerves. Oddly, a dull tingling sensation immersed the ravens' body. He tensed as the sensation spread across him.

"Am I going into shock?," he thought nervously.

Luckily, that wasn't the case. Madara opened his tired eyes to see his blonde beauty healing his wounds. As far as he knew, she wasn't able to do things like this. Only a ninja could-

"What are you doing?," Madara asked in shock.

The determined look that his Deichi was giving made him stop in his tracks. In the meantime, Deidara concentrated on converting his chakra into a decent healing jutsu.

"This damned disguise is in the way, hmm!," Deidara snarled vocally.

The bomber yanked the elbow length gloves off of his hands and loosened the obi around his waist. His hand-mouths opened happily at the relief of being free from their silken confines. Madara stared up at his blonde beauty in shock as human tongues slipped across the bombers palms. He knew that only one person had hands like those.

* * *

"Deidara….?,"Madara asked huskily.

The bomber finished healing the ravens' injuries to no more than scratches before taking a peek at Makoto.

"Yeah, you figured me out," the bomber said coldly in his old voice, "going undercover is just too much trouble, hmm."

Deidara expected Makoto to either attack or yell about him being a transvestite. Oddly, neither one happened. Madara instinctively wrapped his arms around the blonde and hugged. Deidara tensed in response to the others' actions.

"What happened to you, love?," the raven Uchiha whispered as he snuggled into his lovers golden locks.

The bomber gave him a perplexed look. What was this guy talking about? He jerked himself away from the raven and stared curiously into his dark eyes.

"What are you talking about?," the bomber asked, "I didn't even know a Makoto until today."

Madara blinked curiously. His little firecracker had seen him without his mask before. So, why didn't he recognize him now? Deidara gave his signature frustrated glare and stood up from the bed.

"You're healed," the bomber stated very straightforwardly, "unless you want to get hurt a second time, don't get in my way. I have a mission to complete for my Lord."

* * *

The bomber undid the silk belt around his blue kimono and shed his disguise. Without a single word, the bomber unrolled the legs of his jeans and strolled toward the exit to retrieve the rest of his equipment. Lucky for him, the raven was staying in the same inn that the bomber did.

"Stop," the Uchiha ordered, "What do you mean 'A mission for your Lord'?"

Deidara stopped and grinned from ear to ear. Things were going his way, what harm could it do to tell the pathetic commoner?

"Lord Orochimaru," the blonde answered cockily, "who else?"

Madara grabbed his lovers' wrist, trying to figure out why he was deceived by the spiteful snake demon. The blonde glared evilly at the raven Uchiha. For a second, Madara felt like his lover was staring back at a stranger instead the love of his life.

"Let go of me, un," he ordered the stunned man.

Instead of heading his words, the immortal tightened his grasp. There was no way in hell that he would let him go a second time. The bombers' glare intensified at the hold and started to tug away from his captor.

"Don't make blow you to bits, hmm," he threatened.

Madara grinned. Finally the blonde firecracker was sounding like his old self.

"How couldn't you remember me," the raven asked seductively, "everyone remembers their first time being with Madara Uchiha."

Deidara tensed at those words. Could he truly be? Images of the blondes' reconstructed past flashed before his eyes. Every pain, every torture, but something was amiss. Bits of something else flashed through his mind. The visions were fuzzy, barely there, but somehow very important.

The bomber remembered whispers of lost love, the feelings undeniable pleasure, and the sweet smile of a fuzzy figure. Unfortunately, before he had a chance to further indulge in the broken pieces of his past, a sharp pain ripped through his mind and body. The bomber almost dropped as the feeling of something that felt like a knife cut through his mind.

"Get away from me," the blonde screamed and thrashed frantically.

Madara was sure that Orochimaru had done something horrible to his love, but what? What could make him act like this?

"Calm down," the Uchiha ordered, "What's wrong with you?"

Each and every attempt to free the blonde became more and more desperate. The immortal couldn't hold him like this much longer. In an attempt to control the frantic man, the raven threw the blonde on the bed and straddled him, hoping to control the kicking and screaming.

Madara pushed his weight onto the smaller man until the blonde got tired.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

Madara stared down at the blonde as his lover started to shake and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?," the blonde cried desperately.

Seeing him like this made the raven flinch internally. He would never make his love suffer like this, no matter what.

"Tell me what you mean," the immortal said in his stoic Uchiha tone.

Deidara blinked, clearing away the escaping tears from his eyes before answering.

"You know what I mean," the blonde chocked out, "Lord Orochimaru told me about how you were."

The Uchiha was completely confused. What did that snake have to do with it? Deidara acted like it was the first time they ever met.

"Just do what you're going to do and let me go," the blonde half cried, half demanded.

The immortal furrowed his flawless brow in confusion. What did he mean by that comment?

"I'm not letting you go," Madara said in his Uchiha voice, hoping to calm the other man.

The bomber gave a sadistic smile as the words left the raven's lips. He tilted his head up and stared up at the inn's ceiling, letting stray tears run down his flushed cheeks.

"I'll kill you…," Deidara whispered darkly, "I'll kill you for this, for everything you ever done."

Madara couldn't believe the evilness behind those words. It wasn't like the blonde to be so hateful.

* * *

'Now you see,' Zetsu's voice echoed in the immortals' mind, '**There's something wrong with the motherfucker!**'

The Uchiha looked at the black tattoo surrounding the blondes' throat. The exposed mark glowed lightly, emitting a strange type of chakra. In all the years of his life, the raven was very good at spotting a seal mark, but what kind of seal? Then, an idea struck him. Why not test the seal?

"Calm down," Madara cooed, "you know the truth. You know that it was Orochimaru who did those things to you."

Using that as bait was a far stretched attempt, but he hoped that it would work. After the raven spoke those few words, the seal began to react.

"Shut up," the blonde screamed painfully, "burn in hell!"

The seals around the bombers' neck glowed brightly as its host thrashed and screamed. Madara stared at the black seal and pondered on how to break its hold.

"Damn him," the Uchiha snarled mentally, "that snake set me up."

He looked at the mark and knew that by the design of the seal, that it would take the host being completely relaxed and calm. By doing so, it would allow a second seal to be set by Madara to break the first. By the way that Deidara was acting, there was no way to relax his body except-

**

* * *

**

"Forgive me," the raven immortal whispered to his cursed lover.

He leaned down toward the frightened blonde and gently kissed his neck. Deidara closed his eyes, waiting the kind of torture that Orochimaru had planted in his mind. Madara saw the tenseness in the blonde and calmed himself.

"Just relax," he thought, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The raven began to trail his kisses along the bombers' neck, collar bone, and finally his lips. Madara enjoyed the feeling of having his little firecracker at his fingertips. He felt his skin warm seductively as he lingered on the kiss.

As for the bomber, he had no idea what to do. Images were flashing through his mind. Some were clear, some were fuzzy, and some he had no idea where they came from. His head was pounding, he felt nauseous, and his it felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest any minute now.

"I swear I wouldn't ever hurt you intentionally," he said just like the first time they were together.

The blondes' eyes shot open. He remembered those words clearly. He stared desperately into Madara's red tinted eyes.

"Please….," the bomber begged, "Help me…."

The Uchiha fought back the sting of his own tears. He was never one for crying, but it was hard not to.

"I am…just trust me," he answered sweetly.

The immortal released his tight grip on his lovers' wrists and went in for a romantically passionate kiss. This time, the bomber kissed back. The blonde wrapped his arms around the ravens' sides and opened his mouth slightly, inviting a French kiss from his lover.

Madara agreed happily by slipping his skilled tongue into the blondes' moist cavern, exploring every inch over and over again. The bomber groaned seductively, surprised to feel himself growing hard from just this little bit of touch. The immortal adjusted his position over the bomber and slid off his tattered red kimono.

He was glad that the traditional kimono was designed for people to not wear too much clothing. After stripping, he sat above the blonde only in his underwear.

"I guess that 'Deichi' did spend the night with me," he cockily thought.

Deidara stared up at him with an expression that held both lust and fear. The Uchiha smiled at his lover sweetly as he used his ninja skills to remove the bombers' uniform jeans and anbu vest. A deep scarlet blush graced the blondes' cheeks as he felt a cool rush of air over his newly nude body.

"Wow, you're already horny," the immortal laughed.

Unfortunately, so was he. The flimsy cloth of his boxers became tighter as he stared down at his little firecracker. Deidara rubbed his hands down the immortals sides, letting his hand-mouths nip and bite all the way down to his hips.

"You've always been one for foreplay," the bomber whispered huskily in return.

The blonde snickered at his own comment and rubbed seductively against his lover. Deidara kissed and bit on the Uchiha, turning him on even more.

"Fuck me," the blonde ordered sexily.

Madara smiled at his lover.

"Coming from someone else, I'd say they were a slut," he stated, "but, for you…I'll do anything."

* * *

The raven kissed the blondes' chest and nipped at his nipples. He knew that neither one of them could take much more foreplay, but he wanted to go easy on him.

"Stop teasing me," Deidara moaned, "I want you to fuck me, now."

Madara did as he was told. He spread the bombers' legs and positioned himself.

"Do you need some prep?," he asked trying to control himself.

The blonde sighed slightly. He was too horny to even care at the moment. Madara grabbed a small bottle of lotion that the inn gave complimentary and slid some of it over his hardened dick. The momentary stop made the blonde mewl in anticipation. He wanted to be fucked and fucked now.

The immortal laughed mentally at his sexy partner and repositioned himself at his entrance. In an instant, he pushed himself into the blonde man. The bomber panted at the shock of taking in such a big intrusion at one time. He took a second to adjust to the large member inside of his body.

"I want you to fuck me into the floor," the blonde whispered.

Madara thrust into his lover, obeying to S and M-like fuck.

"When did he turn into such a masochist?," he wondered, "He's starting to sound like Hidan."

The blonde bucked in rhythm of his lovers' hips, making the Uchiha's cock go deeper into him. The bomber moaned hoarsely. It had been a while since he made anyone, especially Deidara go wild like this.

"What did Orochimaru do to you," Madara thought, "You're so different from before."

"Ha….harder," the blonde ordered between pants, "Do it harder…."

Madara slammed into his lovers' prostate, causing the blonde to scream out.

"Ma…Madar…aaa!,"

Those were like magic words to the immortal. Each of the ravens' thrusts became deeper, more frantic, and wilder. He was close and so was his lover, he could feel it.

The bomber went wild in a sex crazed ecstasy. He couldn't hold back any longer. Just like his art, the he let loose in one magnificent explosion. Madara used what control he had not to go into orgasm just yet. The Uchiha moved his hands quickly, forming the correct seal signs to release the curse at the perfect time.

"This is going to hurt," the raven panted in warning.

Just as Orochimaru had done a short while ago, Madara set a seal around the blondes' throat, hoping to break the first one.

A searing pain broke through the bombers' ecstasy in an instant. It was like nothing he ever felt in his life. Just in case, Madara held him down against the soiled bed to control the pained thrashing he knew was to come.

* * *

Moment's after the jutsu's activation, the ink-like curse seal began to run and drip from the bombers' flesh, but not all of it left. A faint grey mark marred the blondes' neck. It was all that was left of the seal, but the immortal still wasn't happy with the results.

"How many more seals will it take to break this thing?," the Uchiha asked mostly to himself.

Deidara calmed himself after most of the seal leeched out of his skin. Madara's body was tired after the harsh event of sex and forbidden jutsu's.

"Oh God," the raven sighed, "Let's take a break."

The Uchiha laid next to his whimpering lover and pulled him into his arms. After all that happened today, he was happy to have his little firecracker back, even if it turned out like this.

"Please forgive me for not protecting you," the raven immortal whispered before falling to a tired slumber.

* * *

**(A/N) I had terrible writers' block with this chapter. I did include some yaoi though. :D**

**Someone please tell me what they want to happen next. I'm completely lost. TT_TT **

**P.S.~ I made some picky's for the story. Enjoy. ^_^**


	13. The Mission

**(A/N) Chapter Thirteen! Orochimaru will soon show his snaky self. ^_^**

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru would get what he deserves. **

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**In Madara's Room**

The bomber opened his eyes. Oh Kami, he was exhausted. It felt like he had been sleeping for hours. Unfortunately, he was right. Deidara stared at the clock sitting by the bed.

"It's already 10 am," he groaned tiredly to himself.

His original mission to kill Ryozo was the farthest thing in his mind right now, but it had to be done. Since Madara used that jutsu on him, things have been clearer. The bomber wasn't sure what the truth was, but he had a pretty good idea what was.

"I don't know why that snake bastard did this, but I can't be sure what is real or not," he pondered, "All I know is that this mark on my neck isn't a tattoo, un."

He tore his eyes away from the glowing letters of the bedside clock and glanced up at the slumbering Uchiha holding him. In all honesty, he was surprised that Madara would be that affectionate. The times that he had been with Orochimaru were nothing like this.

"He holding me like a real lover," Deidara wondered, "could anyone really love someone as slutty as me?"

The bomber twinged internally. As his memories and mind became clearer, the more he felt like a whore for sleeping around. The blonde ninja moved slightly, testing how deep a sleeper Madara was. The lack of movement from the Uchiha was surprising. Normally, they were light sleepers, but considering the events that happened over the last night, the timing was perfect.

"I have to finish the mission," the blonde thought coldly, "that way I can destroy that snake bastard for what he did to me."

The blonde edged himself gently out of his lovers grasp and quietly walked to the bathroom. He quickly washed his messy hair in the cold downpour of the inn's shower. The idea of having to dress like a woman for the second day in a row didn't appeal to him, but it was necessary to get close to Ryozo.

"I should play nice with Ryozo," he thought calmly, "Orochimaru always loves a good show. If I play this right, that snake will show up to get a front row seat to the killing."

The blonde man grinned to himself as he turned the shower off. He didn't want to leave Madara alone in the inn, but he had a job to do. After a few more minutes of self thought and planning, the ex-Iwa nin rolled up his uniform jeans, threw on a sea foam colored kimono with yellow flowers, and snuck towards the exit.

"I hope I can see you again, hmm, " Deidara said as he took a spare glance back at the slumbering Uchiha, "I think that I could love someone like you….one day."

**

* * *

**

**Ryozo Manor**

The bomber walked through the crowd of people calmly. He smiled at the vendors from the day before as they tried to sell the remaining of the festivals fireworks. All he had to do was get alone with the old bastard and slit his throat. It was going to be easy considering his hired Leaf Village guards had most likely gone home by now.

Deidara entered the manor courtyard in a matter of minutes. Like a good ninja, he memorized the easiest ways of escape from the Manor if things got rough.

"It's time to lay on the girl act," he told himself bluntly.

The blonde man smiled sheepishly as he took a girlish peek at the horny eyes of Ryozo's guards. He gingerly walked up to one of them and spoke in his sweetest tones.

"Excuse me," he asked the guard, "I'm here to see my Lord."

The guard shifted his body weight, trying not to smile at the cute 'woman' in front of him.

"What is your business?," the guard asked, obviously undressing the blonde with his eyes.

Deidara faked a blush and slight giggle. He brushed his golden locks from his eyes and smiled kindly at the guard.

"We have a date," 'she' answered like it was a high school crush.

The guards grin broadened at those few words. It seems that he was fully aware of his boss's intentions and liked to have some of his own. Of course, being professional, the guard escorted the undercover blonde to the interior of the Manor.

The two walked through the twisting and turning hallways in utter silence. Deidara was impressed by the polished marble floors and tapestry covered walls.

"This guy's got some kind of taste," the bomber thought amazingly, "too bad it'll most likely be turn into art."

The two men walked until they approached a large, ivory and mahogany door. The extravagance of the manor made the bomber remember a certain money grubbing Akatsuki member.

"We're here," the guard stated kindly, breaking the blondes' concentration.

The bomber adjusted the front of his kimono and pulled a sweet smile. He felt the greedy eyes of the guard on him.

"Umm….If things don't go well with my Lord," the guard nervously stated, "I would be more than willing to spend an evening with you."

Internally, the blonde was disgusted with himself and his latest flings, but all of this was for a cause. Instead of answering the guard, the man diverted his gaze and giggled like a nervous girl. Luckily, the guard took that as an answer and turned away to leave.

"Have fun with my liege," the guard stated as he was leaving the empty halls, "I'm sure you two would have fun alone."

Deidara grinned to himself. Being 'alone' was definitely the best news that he could hear right about now.

* * *

**Inside Ryozo's Chamber**

The undercover blonde pushed the mahogany doors open and closed them behind himself. Playing like a shy woman, Deidara set a seal along the door frame, sealing them inside just in case things went wrong.

"Hello my dear….," Ryozo's deep voice drawled out, "I hope that you will enjoy our little meeting."

Deidara looked at the graying, pervert of a village Lord. He hated himself for getting put in this kind of position, but concentrated on the mission instead. He brushed his fingers coyly through his luxurious blonde locks, stopping only to rub the slowly fading curse mark around his neck.

"Yes, my Lord," he answered the older man, "I plan to."

Deidara let a lust-like tone leech into his kind voice as he advanced to Ryozo. The Lord smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Deidara's shoulders as they made their way to his satin covered bed.

"Oh Kami," Ryozo lustfully groaned, "You're so beautiful."

Deidara sat on the edge of Ryozo's bed, letting the man feel him up. After a few minutes, the older man attempted to move his hands up the blondes' kimono. The bomber took this as initiative to act.

He pushed Ryozo on his back and straddled him.

"Let me," the bomber sexily whispered, "You are my Lord after all."

Ryozo grinned and relaxed, totally ignorant of the events unfolding. The blonde man kissed along his preys' neck and jaw to distract him while with his free hand, he slid a kunai out from its hidden compartment. Deidara was happy to be such a beauty to other men. While ignorant fools like Ryozo got a hard on thinking about how they were going to fuck him, he got in the perfect position to destroy them or turn them into art.

"You sure know what you want," Ryozo panted, ready to get it on.

The bomber trailed his kisses up to the older man's ear while slowly sliding his knife under his preys' throat.

"Yes I do," Deidara said in his own, cold voice, "and I want to see you bleed like a stuck pig, un."

The very moment that the bomber said those dark words, the door to the terrace burst open by what looked like a large gust of wind. Dei knew that it wasn't any natural kind of wind; there was an ominous feeling behind it.

"ku ku ku….," a familiar voice cackled, "I see you like taking a colorful approach to slaughter, my pet."

The blonde pressed the tip of the blade into his preys' neck, causing blood to trickle out. It took all of his control not to cut the snakes' throat where he stood.

"Yes my Lord," he said, answering Orochimaru, "I'd do anything to please you."

The bomber returned his attention to the now sniveling Ryozo.

"Please spare me," the old man cried, "I'll pay you anything!"

Orochimaru stood back and smiled. The twisted snake loved to see people squirm before their death.

"That would only work on Kakuzu," Deidara said, grinning along-side the snake.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru caught on when he made the comment about Kakuzu. The snake was well aware that the other Akatsuki members would have been wiped from his toys' memories when he implemented the curse mark.

"You….," Orochimaru hissed, "You remember…"

* * *

Being the skilled artistic ninja the bomber was, he moved with impossible speed and to evade Orochimaru's demon-like attack. The snake hissed angrily. The very spot that Deidara was sitting only moments ago was torn apart by the snakes' hidden blade. What was left of Ryozo crumpled to the floor in a bloody thump.

"You'd like me to end up like him, wouldn't you, hmm?," the bomber toyed.

Orochimaru flicked his tongue out angrily and licked his long fangs. Death showed brightly in his golden eyes.

"I guess I'm done with you now," the demon joked, "You are now permanently out of commission!"

The snake took that as the time to attack for a second time. Luckily, this time, Deidara was ready for him. The blonde moved skillfully out of range of each and every strike. In the midst of the attack, he dug into his hidden pouch and absorbed a quick lump of chakra infused clay.

"Here snaky, snaky," the blonde teased his enemy viciously, "You can't catch this birdy."

Orochimaru snarled at the blonde, wanting to cut his pretty little throat. Deidara moved himself closer to the open terrace after each missed and narrow strike. After the snakes' latest strike, the bombers' palm-mouth spit out a bird-shaped piece of art.

"Kill me if you can!," he yelled at the snake.

He turned away from the seemingly albino snake demon and dove off of the terrace, landing gracefully onto his clay bird. The bomber swooped over the Ryozo Manor courtyard, scaring the villagers in his path.

"The snake's stubborn," he thought, "He won't stop until he catches me."

He threw his kimono off and dug his hand into his clay pouch, absorbing an unnaturally large amount of the explosive clay.

"By then," the bomber continued, "I can take him down or take him down with me."

* * *

**(A/N) One of my shorter chapters, but don't fret my pets. Orochimaru will get what's coming to him. It's up to you, my devoted readers. Guess who or how Oro-chan goes down or even if he dies at all. **

**P.S. ~ Madara will make his Tobi-like appearance soon enough. :D**


	14. Art Is An Explosion!

**(A/N) Chapter Fourteen! OMG! I'm near the end of this book. :-O**

**I DO NOT own Naruto. If I did, Orochimaru will go down and go down hard! :/ **

**Based off **_**An Uchiha's Love Life: Tobi/Madara's Revenge**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Battlefield of the Ryozo Courtyard  
**

Deidara soared above the Ryozo Manor. He clenched the hand eating and forming his latest batch of explosive clay. The bomber hoped that his best C-4 bomb would be able to stop that skin stealing bastard.

"If this doesn't work," he told himself, "I'm going down like Sasori Danna didn't. I'm going out like a true artist."

The blonde man put on his eye scope and tuned in to locate his opponent, completely ignoring the sound of the rushing wind in his ears. In a matter of seconds, he caught sight of the demon. Orochimaru was following the bomber and ignorantly falling into his trap.

"Come on," the bomber yelled, "You can do better than that!"

Following not too far behind, the snake used a clone jutsu and separated, trying to corner his bird-like prey. Deidara grinned. Perfect. The blonde soared low to the ground, evading the frantic villagers at each turn. The people scattered like roaches while he took the plunge.

"Deidara!," a familiarly deep voice screamed.

The bomber broke his concentration, quickly scanning through the faces of the crowd. Regrettably, Madara showed up at the most inopportune time.

"What the-?," the blonde started to say, but was immediately stopped.

Madara saw his lover escape from Ryozo's manner on his bird and feared that he went through with his mission. Without thinking, he dove onto the fast moving bird and grabbed a hold of his little firecracker. In a split second, the blonde was knocked off of his bird and tumbled to the ground, Madara in tow.

"What the fuck, un?," the blonde man screamed frantically.

His bird soared high into the sky, waiting for its masters' next move. From the courtyard ground, Deidara coughed and tried to see through the large amount of upturned dust clouding the air. He felt a tight grasp around his lower ribs.

* * *

"Oh fuck," the stunned blonde thought, "one of the clones must have got a hold of me!"

The thick dust settled back down to the courtyard, revealing no one other than Madara himself. The utter state of shock that the bomber was feeling cooled down. The Uchiha was determined to protect his lover no matter what.

"Damn it, Madara," Deidara screamed, "I'm in the middle of something with Orochimaru!"

The two men stood up, the blonde definitely pissed off at the other. Madara held onto his lovers arm tightly, prepared not to let go anytime soon.

"You killed Ryozo didn't you?," the Uchiha asked solemnly.

The bomber bit his lip, losing feeling and blood flow in his arm from the immortals grasp. He didn't want to answer, but staying in this little predicament didn't help his chances of killing Orochimaru. He knew it wouldn't be long until the snake found out that the clay bird soaring above had no pilot.

"Technically, I didn't," he answered.

Madara's expression hardened. He didn't like to be fucked with. Unconsciously, his hold tightened, making the blonde physically flinch.

"Orochimaru killed him," the bomber gasped painfully, "I'm trying to kill the snake for what he did….and….and you're hurting me…."

The immortal loosened his hold and stared at the flustered man.

"You mean….you remember what happened?," he asked his blonde lover in shock.

Deidara stared innocently into Madara's near red eyes and nodded. Using his free hand, he moved his untied hair away from his neck, showing a near gone curse mark.

"I remember almost everything," Deidara told him sternly, "and I appreciate it if you let go, un."

His partner obliged the others request without argument. The bomber opened his hand-mouth and spit out a large lump of clay. In a matter of seconds, he turned the explosive white puddy into a ghost-like C-4 explosive. Madara's eyes widened at the sight of such advanced bombs.

"You can't use that," he argued, "It'll take out half the city!"

Deidara growled, knowing the risks. He turned toward his ignorant partner, anger showing on his features.

"If you're not gonna help me, stay out of my way, hmm!," he yelled defiantly.

* * *

The Uchiha was taken aback. Using a bomb like that would take out half the city and by the design of the reinforced gates and city walls, it would take out Deidara as well.

"Dei-,"Madara started to say before he was interrupted.

"Stop," the bomber stated coldly, "It's the only way to make absolutely sure."

The immortal Uchiha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Deidara saw his shocked expression and turned his back to him, unable to look him in the eye.

"I want you to do your best to evacuate the city," he continued to tell his lover, "and….I'm sorry it had to come to this."

That was last thing he said before jumping high into the air, letting his bird catch him.

* * *

**High in the Sky **

He was glad to be away from his lover right about now. Even though his heart ached to be with him again, being protected by those strong arms, but he had something more important to accomplish. Immediately, his target showed up right on cue. The snake hissed angrily as he and his clones attacked in unison, buying Madara time to make a clean sweep through the city.

"I'll make you into one of my masterpieces," Deidara yelled between hits, "Even if it kills me!"

The battle ensued violently as the snake threw a near head on blow, causing the bombers' bird faltered slightly. He cursed himself. He was getting tired and his chakra level was getting low from the creation of his unused C-4 bomb. Deidara's legs shook under him, making him become more and more desperate. Orochimaru saw his limits, smiled darkly, and snickered.

"This is the end of your rope," the snake demon laughed, "why don't you just give up and die?"

The bomber grinned as a thought occurred to him. It was a long-shot, but nonetheless, it would be the best way to go down a true artist. Orochimaru slung his blade, actually making contact with its target. Deidara grit his teeth as the blade sank into his stomach and released his C-4 explosive. In a last time attempt to escape being forever intermingled with the demon snakes' body, the bomber fell backwards off of his bird.

He skydived toward the hard ground, preparing for his final and last piece of art. In what he thought to be his final moments, Deidara closed his eyes and formed the hand signs to detonate his art.

The combined blast of his C-4 and his bird blew into a massive expression of terroristic art. The massive cloud of smoke and fire enveloped him, Orochimaru, and the city. The blinding light and massive rush of air was the last thing he remembered before it all went black.

**(A/N) ~ Oh, noes! :O )**

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Deidara played the last few events over and over in his mind. He was sure he was dead as soon as the bomb blew. His mind felt muddy and unclear.

"I'm….I'm dead aren't I," he thought tiredly, "I became one with my art…."

The bomber relaxed seeing nothing but, blackness around him. He wondered if the afterlife was like this, wondered if this was what Sasori saw when he passed away.

"Dei….dara….," a nameless voice echoed through his numbed mind.

The blonde man looked around the pitch blackness, searching for the source of the voice speaking his name. In the midst of the ebony darkness, a bright light formed out of seemingly nowhere.

"Hey, brat!," a familiar voice barked.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. From the blinding white light Sasori stepped out, surprisingly human.

"D….Danna…?," the bomber questioned, completely astounded.

The red head smiled, acting like his old self.

"You idiot," Sasori scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you art is eternal?"

Deidara sighed, obviously exhausted.

"But Danna…," the blonde whined, "I'm tired and I just want to be left in peace, hmm…"

The ex-puppet face palmed and grumbled fustratedly.

"Don't let go, moron," Sasori argued, "you will die if you let go."

The bomber took a deep breath as his body felt like it was made of lead. Even his eyes felt like they would close any minute.

"Go back to Madara," he continued effortlessly, "It wouldn't be fair to let him suffer again. He went to great lengths to save you and I'm not going to let you fuck this up!"

The image of his Danna slowly disappeared into the fading light before him. Once again, the bomber was alone in the darkness, completely confused. That is, until a voice broke the echoing silence.

"Deidara….wake up….," Madara's voice echoed through the darkness, "please say something…."

The bomber spun around, searching for the voice.

"Madara!"

**

* * *

**

**In The Waking World**

Madara rubbed his burnt hands along his lovers cheek, fighting back emotions he thought died a long time ago.

"Please speak to me," he begged the unconscious blonde, "Please don't die! I don't want to lose you forever!"

Deidara flinched unconsciously, slowly coming back into the waking world. The very first thing he felt was the grass underneath him, the wind blowing over his body, and the sting of his burnt flesh.

"Ma…dara…," the bomber whispered, his voice barely hearable.

The Uchiha held back tears of joy, hearing his lovers' voice speak his name. He lifted Deidara into his arms and held him close.

"Wha…happened….?," Deidara asked groggily.

Tears fell from Madara's eyes as he thought of using his teleportation jutsu at the last possible instant to save his little firecracker.

"Don't worry," he chocked out, barely able to hold his emotions in check, "It's over now…."

**

* * *

**

**(A/N) A dramatic end! :O Pretty Much the end of 'Living A Shattered Mirror'. If you want a sequel, now is the time to ask. Along with it, I need a good story-line. ^_^**

**Well, today's questions go like this-**

**1~ Could Orochimaru escape the blast?**

**2~ Is this really the end?**

**3~ How crappy was the story? :3 lolz**

**4~ Why in the hell do I ask so many questions? (srry, I'm an idiot)**

**Enjoy this conclusion of my diseased imagination and write soon. I love comments. :D**


End file.
